Seven Proposals Later
by jamiesgirl
Summary: Gabriella and troy were about to be married and at the last moment it didn’t happen 12 years later Gabriella real close to giving up on happy ever after I mean who could blame her she has been engaged to seven different men. I DO NOT OWN HSM r&r plz PLZ
1. Chapter 1

"Medium coffee, black, two sugars." The man said reaching in his wallet for a five. Gabriella glanced up at the clock and gave an inward groan as she looked at the door. _She's late._

"Coming right up sir." Gabriella turned around and started to make the man's coffee wondering where her co-worker was. Class was in an hour and Gabriella still had to print out her mid term paper. Not to mention get to class. Gabriella handed the man the coffee cup and rang him up for three forty-five.

Just as Gabriella was about to give up hope Tina came busting through the doors and adjusting her uniform as she walked through the people in line and behind the counter. "I know, I know I'm twenty minutes late." Tina's heavy New York accent was stronger as she popped her gum "Stupid car wouldn't start and it took Louie at least half a year to get the car. I'm telling you I don't know why I put up with it, good for nothing tank of gas and let downs. If I'm not spending money on it I'm wasting my time making sure he's not falling apart." Tina tied the apron around her waist.

"You car is a he?" Gabriella said looking behind her as she gathered her things together.

"No, I'm talking about Louie" she said looking at the next customer. "What will it be today?"

"Small caramel mocha" said the woman.

"Anything else?"

"No that's it"

Gabriella untied her apron and hung it on the hook and reached for her sweater.

"One day I'm going to leave him." Tina said turning on a machine and grabbing a rag to wipe the counter "take it from me, marry a rich guy and never marry for the sex."

"Never have, never will." Gabriella said looking at Tina and waving good bye.

The autumn wrapped around Gabriella as she step outside, sending a shiver through her body. She started on her way to the library weaving through the hustle and bustle of New York. Just a another day she thought as she crossed the street. Her mind never seemed to be in one place at a time anymore, maybe it was because of her life style working all day in between school in the mornings and evenings. She filled up her schedule to max in her attempt to avoid another problem. Love.

Men, as far as she was concerned, men were off limits for a while. Gabriella paused putting in her ear buds as she waited for the green light to go red. After fiancé number seven Gabriella gave up hope on love and marriage all together. She'd never though it could happen to her but she just couldn't make a commit to someone she didn't feel right about. Of course in the beginning everything was the way it should be, she had tingles and giggles and she was in love. Then everything came to a halt days before the wedding day. They either hurt her or she'd hurt them. Nevertheless she figured seven tries for a fairytale was enough for her.

The last one hadn't even been her fault. She watched for the cars to come to a complete stop before making her way across the street. _I mean who does that _

Days after popping the question Gabriella walked into her husband's to be office only to be presented with a pile of paper work. According to Simon before marriage a couple had to draw up a contract of compromises and agreements on their lifestyle. What she thought was going to be a nice lunch turned out to be a business meeting with his lawyer also known as his mother.

Simon had thought of everything down to the how many children and when she should quit her job even to sexual schedule that would maximize their chances of him not being bored or her leading to an affair. Needless to say after she heard what his plans were the only thing she had to say to him was good bye.

_How could I be so stupid, better yet how could I see that coming from a man who categorize his whole closet in different shades and functions. _

Walking into the library she walked over to the back wall where the printers were and began to unpack her laptop. She was so consumed in thoughts of everything Simon use to organize that she never even heard the librarian come up behind her with the cart of books for restocking. "Finished your term paper?" Whispered the old woman, who stood beside her in a brown burlap dress that made her all to more pale and bland. Her hair was braided behind her into a long blond rope and Gabriella looked up started then relaxed into a smile.

"Yes this morning around eight actually." She said connecting to the printer.

"Cutting it close I see." The woman whispered.

"Tina was late."

The sound of the printer coming to life filled the library with noise. Gabriella located the file and sent it to the printer as the woman beside her mumble a chuckle.

"well good luck"

"Thanks betty"

After printing out her paper Gabriella look at the clock and quickly packed up she had twenty four minutes before class. And she knew she wasn't going to make it. _Shit._


	2. He's Back

"So you know of any place I can get a good cup of coffee?" Troy said as he shot his ball into the basket.

"It's New York man, just pick a place." Chad said looking up as Troy made the basket, "you know if you get this job I'll be happy and all but honestly I think you're better than this."

Troy looked over at Chad. "Look man I appreciate you and Tay helping me out while I hammer out a few things but I really want to coach."

"It's the least we can do man, I'm sorry about you and Rebecca" Chad said giving his friend a smile of encouragement.

"Yeah some nightmare she turned out to be." Troy said bouncing the ball "women like Rebecca make me want to be celibate and live in a studio, a studio with just me and my dog."

Chad let out a chuckle and stood up from the bleachers. "Yeah women are just impossible. They think marriage solves everything. Like a fairy tale is the answer."

"Every woman has a fairy tale their out to write." Troy said as he tossed him the ball. Chad caught it and dribbled past Troy.

"Go figure mean while we get yelled at if we don't live by the same script their writing." Chad said making a basket. "Yet we aren't allowed to read the damn thing."

"Not all women." Troy sighed as he reached down for the ball. "Some try to adapt and in the end it just doesn't work." Coming back up he looked at the ball with a grim smile on his lips.

Chad looked at Troy and then at the hoop. "Bet I can take you one on one." He said avoiding his eye.

Troy was silent for moment and then looked up at Chad. "she doesn't know I'm here, does she?" Troy looked at Chad as he leaned from one foot to the other and shook his head.

"Taylor thinks it's for the best and part of me feels the same." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Part of you?" Troy looked at Chad who was staring at the hoop like it suddenly had all the answers.

"The other part of me tells me to bud out and let things be." He said looking back at Troy.

Troy let out a breath he'd been holding and he didn't even know why he was holding it. It's not like she would be thrilled to see him, let alone happy. In fact the last time he seen her she was engaged to a guy named William. For a moment Troy let memories swarm through his mind. Gabriella Montez was the one that got away. The one woman he wanted and could never have. "I guess you right it's a big city, once I get settled in I can fade into it."

"dude" Chad said as he reached for the ball in troy's hands. "your going to run into her sometime, her and Taylor are tight man." Chad dribbled the ball. "I don't want to lose my best friend because of some chick."

"she isn't just some chick Chad, this is Gabriella." Troy hit the ball out of Chad's hands and ran around him to make the basket.

"all the more reason we should all just let it be." Chad said running after Troy.

Troy made the basket and turned around to face Chad who was going for the ball.

"did she ever marry that William guy I seen her with at your wedding."

"nope, in fact she cut him loose a bit after me a Tay got back from Jamaica." Chad dribbled the ball and looked at Troy. "you know if you get the job here it going to be tough, the kids here aren't like the ones back at home man."

"Is she seeing anyone?" Troy asked not ready to let the topic go.

"I don't know but then again she might be engaged to someone" Chad rolled his eyes and shot the ball. "William was number three I believe."

"Might be engaged to someone" Troy smirk "how do you not know I though Tay and her were tight.?"

Chad watched the ball bounce off the rim of the basket and then looked back at Troy "a lot has happened while you were out there playing the basket ball star."

Troy tilted his head and looked at Chad with a angered expression. "You got a problem with me?"

It was silent for a while and then Chad sighed as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. "no I don't, I'm thrilled for you."

"Then?"

Chad looked back at Troy. "Look man we picked two very different paths I got married settled down and got a job. I have a kid on the way and I'm happy. I would never change a thing about my life. So trust me when I say I'm happy that you got that spot light and not me."

"Then what is with the attitude."

Chad bit his lip and looked down the court and back. "she loved you, you loved her. You both had every shot at making it and you blew it all away. You may be my boy Troy and I consider you my best friend I really do but Gabriella, that's like a sister to me and when you shut her out like that and broke her heart you lost a bit of my respect. Because the Troy Bolton I knew was a never a womanizer."

"I know"

"now you want me to watch as you break her again." Chad paused and walked up closer to Troy. "when that spot light called you changed. You may not have meant it but you pretty much told us all to fuck off while you go live your dream of Troy the basketball boy. And fine you might be done with it but what if you're not what it calls again are you just gonna up and leave us all. You're just leave her, again because you found something you want to do."

Troy was silent as he looked at the space behind Chad. For a moment the gym was quiet neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry."

Troy broke the silence and looked into Chad's eyes. "I know what I did was wrong I regret it every day I get up and I'm unhappy. But I learned something when I was out there in that nightmare of Troy the basketball boy. Living a dream isn't worth a cent if you don't have anyone to live it with, or if you don't stay true to yourself and your own dreams." He paused "I want to make it right. And I think I deserve that chance"

Chad slowly worked his grim expression into a warming small smile. "Your right and I'm sorry for not taking you seriously."

They were quite as Chad looked at the court "well I'll put in the good word for you I'm sure you'll be staring on Monday. We need another coach."

"Thanks." Troy said as he patted Chad on the shoulder "for everything."

"what are friends for."


	3. This is why I like this job

Gabriella stood behind the counter reading her economic book and highlighting thing she had to type into her notes later. Tina was gone for the day and the shop was near empty except for a couple quietly talking in the corner booth and an old man reading the paper.

Starring of into the empty café she smiled. _This is why I like this job._ The buzz of the fridge behind her hummed low as the sound of pages turning and hush mumbles filled the air. This was the tranquility that Gabriella enjoyed. Working on her homework and just minding the café. Maybe one day she'd open up her own café. There was just something about the atmosphere that she like, she like dealing with people and listening to their crazy stories. Looking back down at her book she made another attempt to enjoy her economic homework.

"Excuse me miss" Gabriella tilted her head up and smiled at the customer. He was a average man brown eyes, brown hair, nothing to unique he'd be easy to over look in a crowd but his shoulders and suit made him stand out more then he should have.

"What can I get you this evening" she said walking over to the cash register.

"A small vanilla bean please."

Gabriella nodded and went to work on his drink. The man stood behind the counter watching her every move memorized by her shape and enjoying the way she moved that allowed him to see all her best features.

"So what's a girl like you working here for?" The man said.

Shrugging her shoulders she sighed "I'm a college student, it pays the bills, plus I like the place."

"Shame you're such a pretty charming girl, working too hard will beat that out of you." He said as she turned around with his drink. He was playing with his briefcase handle as he smiled back at Gabriella.

"well if it helps I'm waiting for a rich handsome young prince to walk in through that door and sweep me off my feet." She said ringing him up for three nineteen.

"well I don't know about rich but I sure would like to sweep you up." The man smiled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you would."

"Why don't you let me take you out to dinner after work." He said. "what time do you get off?" he handed her the money but held on to as she tried to pull it from his hands.

"No thank you."

"Aw come on girl's got to eat." He said.

He was stubborn and probably wouldn't just take the no for an answer and no was the only answer she had available. Men were off limits and she planned to keep it that way.

"sorry" she said.

"what if I told you I could sweep you off your feet and dazzle you with my charm." he smiled as he leaned in pulling the money back a little.

Calmly Gabriella reached forward and yank the money from his hand. "Look, I've been engaged seven times, I growing a collection of wedding bands in my jewelry box." She said in a low voice. "I've been cheated on, dumped, neglected, left at the altar, made into a business deal and in two cases I called off the wedding myself" she told him. "so right now there is not a damn thing you can offer, show or do to me, that someone hasn't already tried."

"Wow a scorned woman seven times over." The guy made a face and looked behind him then back at Gabriella. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage I'm asking for one night, you and me, a candlelit dinner and some music softly caressing your pretty little ears." The man said in a husky voice.

"yeah and then you take me home hint that you want a little more I'll turn you down and I'll go inside and finish my homework." She said getting annoyed "look I'm flatter really but I'm too busy too tired and too fed up with the male race to be in the dating mood" she said handing him his receipt. "have a good day sir."

The man frown and took the receipt reading it he smiled and looked up "Gabriella, pretty." He said folding the receipt and putting it in his pocket. He smiled and nodded his head before grabbing his drink with one hand and his suit case in the other. Gabriella watched him as he left the shop and walked down the street. Just as she had gotten settled into her reading again when the old man came up to her and smiled. Gabriella looked up and she gave him a smile in return.

"sweetheart, men are scum, I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you that," he pause for a chuckle "I've seen my share of brokenhearted women." He said winking at Gabriella "some I've caused myself" the old man's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "But the overall prize, winning some one's heart that is fully devoted to loving you back. That kind of love is worth fighting for." He said kindly "education can get you far in life these days, it can get you everything you ever wanted, but nothing you could ever want or have will feel as great as finding the one you love."

Gabriella nodded in agreement and the old man smiled. "Thank you Mr. Peterson, now you better be going home I don't want your wife thinking that I'm trying to take her man." the old man smiled and tucked his newspaper under his arm.

"Same time tomorrow evening sweetheart." He said as he slowly made his way to the door. Gabriella smiled to herself Mr. Peterson was a regular and only came around on her shifts he once told her boss that no one was allowed to touch his coffee but her because she wouldn't poison him with new age modern beans. He was a good man; he was always so caring and always had stories to tell. Almost like a grandpa.


	4. Don’t let him see me

Opening up the shop in the morning was normally up to Tina because Gabriella always stayed late to close up. However today Gabriella was tired and fed up as she flipped the sign from closed to open. It seemed like she herself owned the place. She'd been working here for a year and a half and she had only run into the owner once. Meanwhile all she did was cover for Tina or whoever else couldn't make their shift. When she started it was about being a waitress and just doing something that was fun and dealt with people, now she found the shop to be one more thing in the way of a good night's sleep.

Passing by the tables she pass the rag over one of the seats wiping off a dried stain of coffee. Behind her she heard the bell chime signaling a costumer and Gabriella went behind the counter placing her bag on the counter and pulling out her economic book without a second thought. _Might as well do something productive. _ "What may I get you today?" She looked up into the same eyes she turned down the night before. And sighed as her whole happy to see you demeanor faded away letting the book drop to the counter with a thud.

"Good morning Gabriella" the man said walking over to the register.

"let me guess small vanilla bean?" Gabriella said tucking one of her curls behind her ear. _The faster he's served, the faster he's out._

"actually a small black coffee will be fine but it quite refreshing to know you thought of me in the moments we were apart." Said the man with a smirk.

"oh please." Gabriella turned around and started the coffee grinder, "your full of it anyone ever tell you that." She said looking back at the man.

Gabriella heard the bell chime and watched Tina come in through the shop. "what are you doing here?" she asked. " you called and said you couldn't make it?" Gabriella took in Tina's appearance she had blue and purple strands in her hair this morning and it was pull back from her face were her makeup was smudged around her eyes .

"That, lying. Goddamn. son of bitch." She yelled as she forcefully hung up her sweater and tossed her purse to the side. The act made the man standing at the counter take a step back.

"what on earth" Gabriella poured the man's coffee and placed the lid on top. Franticly looking at her friend as she begun to fling things around. She turned around to hand him his coffee but paused when Tina spun around to face her. Her face was flushed and her eyes wide, she been crying.

"he cheated on me." She said "the goddamn son of bitch cheated on me," Tina threw her apron on and tied it at the back. Then turned around looking in the small mirror on the wall. "great I look like crap."

"I guess men are as bad as they seem." the man as he reached for his coffee cup that was still held captive in Gabriella's hand.

"who is he?" Tina asked finally taking into account that there was a costumer in the café and began to fix her makeup.

"some guy, but, that's not important." Gabriella said as she looked at Tina and placed her hands on her shoulder. "what happened?"

"well, excuse me, but my name is Thomas and I am important because I wanted to take Gabriella to dinner but she turned me down." He paused for a moment. "Because men are mean." He looked down at his coffee.

"oh" Tina said looking at Gabriella then back at the guy she took a moment to check him out and then looked back at Gabriella "this has nothing to do with the seven almost husbands does it."

Gabriella lifted her hands from her shoulders and looked at Thomas "four dollars and fifteen cents" she said. Pushing the button to open the register she held out her hand for the cash.

"sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up it's just been one hell of a morning for me" Tina said fixing the last of her makeup and then looking at Thomas

"hi" she said smiling. Suddenly Gabriella felt not so sorry for Tina and annoyed with Thomas. Putting the money in the register she rolled her eyes and gave him his change.

"hello…"

"Tina" she said immediately.

"hello Tina." He said with a smile.

"look what I said before about the married thing..."

"I already know about seven engagements." He said cutting her off

"oh, news travels fast in New York" Tina said jokingly as she looked at Gabriella.

During mid eye roll the bell chimed once more and with one glance Gabriella felt her heart free fall into her feet. Troy Bolton stood in the door way to the coffee shop cell phone in ear as he looked at his watch.

"Honey you like you seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Tina looked up at Gabriella who by this point was bleached from all color. Instantly she sank down to the floor behind the counter "what are you doing? Being almost married seven times is not that bad baby." Tina looked down at a now pleading Gabriella.

"shhh, please, please that man in the doorway don't let him see me, in fact I don't even exist get him out of here." Gabriella whispered.

Thomas leaned over the counter "your strange but interesting." He said looking down at her.

Taking in that Gabriella was seriously freaking her out she looked at the guy in the doorway and decided to place all bull shit aside for the moment. "hey Tommy boy look at me ." she said as the man looked at her. "that's right now tell me what do you do for a living."

"I'm a lawyer."

"Do you have kids, a wife, anything in the closet?" She said keeping an eye on the guy who hung up his phone.

"No"

"Okay here's the deal I'm interested she's not pick me up at 8 or take the coffee and don't comeback, got it, get it, good, now get lost."

Gabriella heard a chuckle fade before the sound of the bell chime indicating that the man had left; followed by a voice she only thought she'd hear again in her dreams.

"Hello I'd like a small coffee, two sugars one cream."

"Will that be all sir?" Tina asked nicely as she turned around and walked over to the coffee grinder.

"What do you have?" he asked as he looked over at the book sitting on the counter.

"We have bagels, sandwiches, salads, yogurt, you know normal café stuff."

"I take a plain bagel toasted thank you." The guy looked at Tina and smiled "I thought name tags were a normal café thing." He said while looking around the café.

"Well our boss really doesn't care and my friend and I don't wear them because men come in and sometimes they're a little creepy."

"Well that's a good reason I guess." He placed a hand on the book and turned it around to read the cover. It was quite for a bit as Tina placed the bagel in the toaster oven.

"Tina"

"I'm sorry" he lean forward caught off guard by her randomness.

"My name … it's Tina." She said as she placed the lid over his coffee cup.

"Oh my name is Troy." There was more silence "so your studying economics"

"What's that?" Tina tilted her head and looked at him puzzled and then looked down at the book.

"I just assumed" Troy held up the book and smiled.

"oh god no, costumers, you know they come and go and leave their things here all the time." She said reaching for the book and putting it back into Gabriella's bag. "The poor girl was probably up all night long reading the damn thing." She said dropping the bag on the floor next to Gabriella who instantly grabbed it.

"yea I knew a girl once who study it, it wasn't what she was studying at the time but she said she always wanted to"

"so is she?" Tina grabbed the cup and placed it on the counter and started to ring him up.

"I wouldn't know, it was a long time ago." His voice was lower and Tina smiled up at him.

"Aw it's alright I got the feeling she's knee deep in economics as we speak." She said turning around to get his bagel.

"yea I'm sure of it, she was a determined girl, sometimes she just study her books all day and night till she fell asleep right on top of them."

"she still does" Tina whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tory asked as he pulled out a ten.

"oh nothing it comes out to seven- forty-five."

Troy handed her the ten as he took the bagel and turned to leave "keep the change, it was nice talking to you." When the bell sounded again there was a moment of silence before Tina looked down at Gabriella.

"What number was her and why didn't you marry him."

Gabriella stood up and placed her bag on the counter.

"he was number one and he's the one that didn't want to marry me." She said grimly.

"oh my god he's the one that got away."

" asshole for short" she said leaning on the counter top.


	5. And you didn’t tell me

"I'm comin damn." Taylor said as she wobbled over to the door. Looking through the peep hole she sighed loudly as she open the door for Gabriella. "do you know it a quarter after 11" Taylor said as she shut the door behind her.

"He's here." She said putting her books on the couch and walking into the kitchen. Just then Chad came down the stairs in his pj pants and t-shirt looking at Taylor and then to Gabriella.

"What's wrong" he said

"its just Gabi go back to bed" she said pulling her robe closed over her night gown. Taylor looked in the direction of the kitchen and then back up the stairs watching as her husband disappeared. _If there was ever a time for Troy to be a heavy sleeper. _Signing a breath of relief she walked into the kitchen.

"okay what is it?" she said walking in to the fridge.

"Troy is here." Gabriella said quietly leaning on the counter as she looked at her glass of milk she poured for herself.

Taylor froze for a moment and looked around the kitchen for any sign of Troy. "Okay just calm down." She said slowly.

"He was at the café" she took a sip and looked up at Taylor "I hid behind the counter. Tay"

"Shit" she said whispered as she reached into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. "Did he see you?"

Gabriella shook her head as she watched her friend wobble over to the sink to get two spoons. "He didn't even know I was there I had Tina cover for me."

"Now that's something new." She said as she took a seat at the table. Gabriella grabbed her glass as walked over to the table. There was silence for while as Taylor thought about her plan of action "what happened exactly, was he looking for you?"

"No" she said sticking one of the spoons into the bucket of ice cream. "he just came in for coffee and bagel" she said grimly "I've never felt so stupid" she said.

"You said that after David." Taylor said around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Yeah well he left me at the altar" Gabriella looked at the walls of the kitchen.

"Technically you were in the dressing room and he left before the ceremony."

"Same difference."

"So what made you hide." Taylor said scooping up more ice cream.

"I just blanked and I just, I couldn't bare letting him see me." Gabriella sighed "I don't know what I'm more annoyed with the part of me hoped he was looking for me or the part of me that never wanted to see him again."

"Gabi he broke your heart."

"why is he here." She said holding up her glass. "Why New York? why my café?"

"you do make good coffee" Taylor said quietly.

"that's not funny."

Taylor let out a small giggle and then stop as she grabbed Gabriella's hand "girl why are you so upset over this."

"Because fate is fucking with me." She said "I swear off men and he shows up"

"are you saying you want to get back together." Taylor leaned back in shock.

"no I never want to be in that situation again ever."

"that's not what you just said"

"well I not in love with him, I loved him but I'm not in love." Gabriella looked at Taylor "I'm not even sure I loved him, I am positive I hate him and what am I going to do now that he knows where I work."

"he doesn't know you work there."

"but I can't keep hiding from him."

Gabriella pulled her legs up to her chest and watched as Taylor ate the ice cream. "Seeing him makes me feel like such a failure."

"You have a bachelor degree in chemistry, an associate in business, and your getting your bachelor in economics. The last thing you are is a failure." Taylor reached into the ice cream and pulled out a big spoon full.

"But look at you, you're an interior decorator you own your own business , happily married with a kid on the way. Mean while I just got over fiancé number seven."

"None of those things make me better then you or make you a failure." Taylor looked at Gabriella as she smiled warmly "there is nothing wrong with you."

"Taylor why doesn't anyone want to be with me." She said "I'm this close to buying a cat."

"Gabi men are scum I don't know why none of them see what I see in you. Your funny, fun, sexy, and smart." Taylor looked down at her stomach. "And really thin."

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her friend. "you've only been fat for 7 months." She laughed.

"and your only 28 years old you have a life time to fine Mr. right."

Silence fell once again and Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Taylor why didn't you tell me he was here."

"what, why would you think that I possibly.."

"you haven't asked me what he looks like." Gabriella said cutting her off.

There was more silence before Taylor leaned forward. "Gabriella I'm sorry he needed a place to stay. He just got out of a bad relationship he moved here because Chad could get him a job at his school as assistant coach. I couldn't say no to him."

Gabriella stared at her in disbelief "he is stayed here in your home and you didn't tell me."

"he's staying here until he can find a place. Gabi I knew how you felt and I didn't want to see you hurt.

"you mean to tell me that man is in this house right now and you didn't tell me." She said. Gabriella shot up the moment Taylor nodded.

"he could have came down at anytime. And here I am spilling my guts." Gabriella held her hand over her mouth, and then quickly shoved both hands into her hair.

Taylor looked up at her and closed her eyes "I'm sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella left the room before she could finish and Taylor heard the door closed shortly after.

"got damn it" Taylor forcefully sealed the ice cream and shoved it to the side.


	6. She was pissed

The next morning Taylor stood in the door way to the bathroom brushing her teeth as she watched Chad put on his socks.

"She was pissed."

"Yeah well I don't blame her we lied." Chad said.

"I hate this. What are we suppose to do just throw the guy out."

"No I think we should just leave it alone." Chad stood up and walked over to her. "baby we can't do anything, we're helping out my friend and it just so happens that your friend hates that friend but they're still our friends she'll come around."

Taylor sighed as she looked up at Chad, holding the tooth brush away from her mouth. "I know your right I just, hate that I lied."

"she was bound to find out sometime, she would have freaked out even if you told her when you first found out."

Taylor put the tooth brush back in her mouth and continued to brush.

"your still as beautiful as the day I met you." He said looking down at her with a smile on his lips.

Taylor smiled as she looked up at Chad. "You're going to be late for school."

"not much has changed then has it" he said his hands going over his wife's belly and sliding his hands around her stomach.

"seven months pregnant and nothing has changed?" Taylor said holding the tooth brush away from her mouth. "maybe for you but I can't see my feet." She said looking down "that's a big change."

Chuckling as he let his arms drop he looked at his pregnant wife and smiled. "you having my child is a change I love." He said. "Besides I love the way you look pregnant." He said with a smile.

"that's good, take it in cause it's going to be a while before number two." She said with a smile and looked at the clock on the bed "baby it's Troy's first day, get a move on."

"yeah I got show Troy the ropes" he sighed. "but tonight when we come up for bed how about I give you a foot rub and rub you tummy with coco butter. Then we can make out."

Taylor giggled and nodded then wiped her mouth with a towel and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Downstairs Troy sat down on the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he leaned back on the couch. As he got more comfortable he noticed a book on the couch.

"well that wasn't there last night." He said picking it up. "This is to thick for Chad" he laughed to himself as he flipped it over he read the title and stilled. "Economics? What are you doing here?" Then it hit him this book was at that café. He flipped it open looking for a name on the inside cover and seeing a blank page. Flipping to the inside he looked for color coded highlights and sure enough there they were everything in green was something she typed in her notes. Yellow was important facts to remember Pink was anything she wanted to bring up in class. And blue was words to look up later in her dictionary. Troy felt his heart beat twice at once. And jumped as he Heard someone come down the stairs he put the book back on the couch and got up. _Is it possible. _

Walking around the couch he looked in the mirror and saw a dopy smile. _Don't jump to conclusions man. Taylor could have the same study habits. _He smiled as Chad walked past him and took his jacket out of the closet.

"ready man?"

"yeah I was born ready man." he said grabbing his own jacket and following him out the door only looking back to look at the book on the couch.

Taylor came down stairs as she heard the door close and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. After making herself a sandwich she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to relax before getting to her car. As soon as she finished her sandwich she went to push herself up but notice something in her way. "What the hell." She said as she picked up the book.

"oh Gabi's book." Taylor smiled and then frowned as she thought about last night. "I hate it when people are mad at me." She said to herself. Making the decision to drop off the book at the café she pushed herself up and walked over to the closet for her jacket.

The bell chimed and Gabriella looked over to see Taylor walking through all the people and wobbling around tables. She couldn't help but smile a little and she instantly felt guilty about last night. This morning she realized she had left her economic book on the couch and she instantly wanted to die. Obviously it was the same book she had left on the counter the morning before and Troy had seen it. She didn't plan to go back for it or go back to the house at all. Some would say she was chicken she just told herself she was being wise. She knew she would not be able with stand the pain.

"nice outfit." Taylor said as soon as she got to the front. Gabriella knew good and well that she was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans with her normal tan apron nothing out of the ordinary. In fact she knew she looked like a mess.

"flattery will get you no where woman." Gabriella took money from a costumer and looked back at Taylor.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry I didn't tell you about him." Taylor bounced with every word and gave her the puppy dog pout. Gabriella smiled a little and took the next order.

"what kind of friend does that" she said as she gave some one napkins.

"the kind that brought you your economic book back." Taylor said holding up the book as a peace offering.

"fine" she said taking the book back and putting it under the counter then turning around to place a lid on the coffee. "just don't hide things that important from me."

"never again." She said "I swear on my unborn child's life."

Gabriella smiled gave the coffee to the costumer. "I'll just take your word for it as long as I'm the god mother."

"deal" Taylor said with a smile.

"good" Gabriella sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "I hate fighting."

"me too," Taylor paused and looked at the line of people. " you look busy so I'll just get going I'll see you later don't work to hard." Taylor said over the bustle of the morning crowd.

"see you later."

As Taylor walked out Tina walked in. weaving her way through the crowd she smiled and put her bag down. "every time I see her she just gets bigger and bigger when is she due." Tina said as she put on her apron.

"She is due in April." Gabriella handed Tina a bagel "toast this please."

"you got it babe" taking the bagel she looked out into the sea of people. "Pretty busy today huh?"

"very"

"any news about Troy."

Gabriella sighed and helped the next costumer. "he might be here for good. Which means I have to face him at some point." She said as she made a cup of coffee. "right now he is staying at Taylors place."

"wow, she didn't tell you."

"nope" Gabriella walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "how are you and Louie"

"Louie who that good for nothing ex-husband." She said putting the toast on a plate and handing it to the lady in line.

Gabriella gave her the coffee and took the next order. "so your getting a divorce."

"yea although there isn't really anything else for him to claim I tossed all his shit in the alley and watched as hobos take it all away." She said as she opened up the second register.

"damn" Gabriella laughed as she finished the order.

"love is tough" Tina said as she punched the buttons on the register.


	7. Fiancé number 4

Gabriella waved to Tina as she left for the day with Thomas it had been a week since she found out Troy was in town and she hadn't seen him. As the time went on Gabriella felt more and more confidant that if she saw him she would be able to stand up straight and tell him to go to hell. But the odd of that happening was zero to zilch. Wiping off the tables and clearing them she signed to herself as she thought about the chores that waited for her as soon as she got home. _I got to wash my own dishes._

"the work never ends" she said walking in back to the kitchen area. As she put things away she heard the bell and took a dish rag so she could wipe off her hands. "be right with you." She called out. Making sure she hadn't marked her face with anything she looked in the mirror before exiting the back room.

"Gabriella, you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Standing in the middle of the café was Charlie also known as fiancé number 4.

"Get out." Gabriella said as she walked over to the counter.

"aw love don't be spiteful of me." Gabriella looked at Charlie and took in his appearance his hair was shorter not quite a buzz cut but not the shaggy looking mess she remembered. His eyes were still warm and his face was kind, shoulders were broad and the man always looked good. _Has it really been that long since the last time I got laid. _

"I know what your thinking." He said snapping Gabriella out of her blank stare.

"now your mind reader."

"your thinking about why I'm here." He said as he step up to the counter.

"try again." She said placing a hand on her hip and the other on the counter.

"your thinking about the love we shared?" he said in a low husk voice.

"no I was thinking about the thin blonde I found in your bed three days before the wedding." She said. As she placed both hands on the counter "get out"

"I told you she meant nothing to me I was drunk and stupid." He said in an almost pleading way.

"well she meant something to me Charlie, people just don't accidently fuck someone." Gabriella walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"aw come on, I'm sorry what do you want me to say, I'm lost without you, I miss you so much and I know I messed up but please baby" Charlie held up the flowers and smiled his charming smile. "you're the one for me I've tried to find another but you're the only one for me I know that now."

"so when you proposed the first time you weren't sure I was the one." Gabriella rolled her eyes "get out or I'm calling the police on the account of harassment in the work place and stalking."

"Gabriella"

"9" she dialed

"wait"

"1"

"baby please"

"1, don't call me baby"

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "fine I'll go." He said leaving the flowers on the counter. "I give up, you win"

She watched as Charlie left and she hung up the phone. A wave of sadness passed through her as she walked towards the counter to lean on it for support. "what is wrong with me, the only ones that want me are the men who make me sick." After a few good head bangs on the counter top she grabbed the roses she toss them in the trash and went about cleaning up for the night.

After closing up the café Gabriella walked down the street on her way to the library silently contemplating all possibility of her life. It seems like every time love tried to make an appearance in her life fate just never seemed to be on her side. As she crossed the street she thought about how her Saturday night would be spent in a library. Tina had a date, Taylor was no doubt enjoying the comfort of her husband and here was Gabriella on her way to the library to get a jump start on next week's homework.

Walking mindlessly and telling herself how unhappy and pathetic she was becoming Gabriella suddenly found herself standing in front of a bar, staring at the neon sign advertizing corona extra. _A beer does sound nice. _Looking back in the direction of the library she weighed her options. _There is always tomorrow for studying. _Biting her lip she brought her hand to her head and quickly made the decision to give it a try. _I can always leave._

Walking into the bar Gabriella looked into the swam of people drinking and enjoying their Saturday evening. Quickly taking in her appearance she felt a rush of horror as she looked in the mirror on the walls behind the booths. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with strands cascading down her face from the long day. Her messenger bag over her shoulder, a light green button up top and jeans. _Well at least I'm not over dressed._ Gabriella took a seat at the bar and ordered a corona. For a while she felt awkward with no one to talk to or anything to do she wondered why she was even there.

From across the room Troy clink his beer together with a few guys "thanks for inviting me." He said with a smile.

"aw we figured you needed some time out the house, not long before Taylor starts making you her guinea pig." Said one of the chubbier guys. Chad laughed as he looked at his friend shift in his seat.

"Taylor already had him painting the baby's room." Chad said with a smile.

"you know you needed the help." Troy responded as he placed his beer down.

"by the way how is the apartment hunt going man." Chad asked.

"I found a place I like but I'm not sure yet I'm trying to talk down the price." He said lifting his beer.

"I remember those days" said one of the guys. "My first apartment was crap."

Out of the corner of his eye Troy noticed a girl sitting at the bar. He wasn't sure how she caught his eye or why. She looked uncomfortable and like she didn't belong. His eyes wonder her profile something about her familiar to him. He watched as she shifted in her seat and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly Troy knew exactly who she was. _Gabriella._


	8. Sorry to hear

Troy nodded over at Chad who was talking to the chubby guy about a student from the school.

"I'm going to go get another beer I'll be back." Chad nodded in response and kept talking to the guy.

Making his way through the crowd he felt a smile form on his lips as he watched her twirl her finger around the water ring from her beer. She was even more beautiful then he remembered her. So delicate and pure. She was the girl next store type, the girl who had somehow, managed take up residence in his dreams. He felt anxious, excited and scared, he felt like he was 13 and had never spoken to a girl before. As he approached her he felt his heart rate increase.

"of all the places in the world, a bar is the last place I expected to run into you." He said once he was in ear shot.

Gabriella sat up straight at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him. The moment their eyes met Troy felt his heart skip and his palms get a bit sweaty. "Troy."

It was all she said but her eyes told him she was in the same position he was in. "you come here often." He said with a smile. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"no this is just," she paused. "just a sign of twisted fate."

"mind if I take a seat." He said motioning to the stool next to her. Gabriella stilled as she looked at the seat next to her. It seemed like she was debating something inside, probably the pros and cons of the situation.

"sure why not." She said with a shrug. Troy let out a breathe he was holding and offered her smile as he sat down next to her.

"its been a while huh?"

"Twelve years" she said lifting the beer to her lips.

After taking a sip she looked out into the commotion of people avoiding his eyes. Troy looked at her and took in her appearance. His eyes traveled over her body as he noticed the changes and similarities. Suddenly he noticed as she shifted uncomfortably and he looked away. "what have you been up to?" he asked trying to make up for the awkward silence.

"School, work, trying to figure out what I want." She said looking down at the bar. "I got my bachelors in chemistry and my associates in businesses. I'm currently working on my bachelors in economics."

"wow" he said looking straight ahead. "that's impressive."

"yeah you wouldn't believe what I've been up to." She said shaking her head and looking down at the bar again. "what about you last I heard you were playing professionally."

"Yeah, I quit." He said motioning for the bar tender. "Too much hype and demands. I just got sick of it."

"I thought you liked being on stage, in the spotlight." Gabriella tucked a stray strand behind her ear and smiled nervously.

"I did, for a little while. Then I just started to realize things just weren't going the way I had planned." Just then the bartender came over and he ordered another beer. Both of them sat their quiet for a moment. Until she spoke.

"You married?"

"Almost, until she kind of went crazy, we broke up and she couldn't take it. She even became a little stalker-ish."

"Sorry to hear." Gabriella said with a smirk. _Jerk._

"No I think she liked the money more than me." Troy said taking his beer from the bartender.

"That sounds, like it sucks." Gabriella looked over at Troy as he lifted the beer to his lips. Scanning all she could see of his profile taking in all the changes the years had made on him.

"So what about you ever been married?" he paused then looked down. "William proposed didn't he?"

"Well yes he did, but no I've never actually been married." She said picking her words carefully. "And William just wasn't the guy for me. You know." She paused and for a second he sensed she was lonely he didn't know why he just felt it. "I want to get married because I love someone not because it's just the next step in the relationship or because he thinks he wants a family and I just happen to be around."

Troy nodded in understanding. "it's only logical." He said.

"Apparently, not to William." She said lifting the bottle to her lips. She took a sip and stared back at him "he just wouldn't let it go." She fiddled with the strap of her bag for moment.

"So I guess that's two for the both of us huh?" he said nervously.

"Yeah that's two alright" she said then taking another swig of her beer looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry you know, for me and you. What happened between us." Troy said in low voice. "we made some mistakes but..."

Gabriella took another swig of her beer, this time chugging until she was finished. "You know somehow I don't want to dwell on things of the past. I've got a paper to write so I'll just be going." She said gathering her bag and reaching into her pocket and pulling ten dollars from her tips.

"Gabriella?" he said placing a hand on her wrist before she could put the money down. A gasp escaped from her lips as she stared at his hand for a moment it seemed to only be her and him at the bar everyone else faded away and troy could see the hurt flash in her eyes before she blinked and looked away. "Let me pay for your drink. It's the least I can do."

"No, troy the least you could have done was man up to the fact that you acted like a child." Letting go of the money it fell to the counter and she looked him in the eye. "I'm not someone you need to take care of anymore, and for the record you made the mistake not me." Pulling her hand away she turned to leave not looking back to see the blank expression on his face.

"What did you do?" Chad voice came from behind him. And Troy shook his head.

"Say something right the wrong way." He looked at Chad and handed him his drink. "I'll catch up with you later."

"dude where are you going." Chad said holding the beer up.

"I'm not a quiter" he called back as he left.


	9. The past was then, this is now

Gabriella stood on the corner waiting for the light to change feeling accomplished. _It's not a fuck you or a go to hell but it works. _She thought taking a deep breath. _So what if you almost cried or if he was ten times more attractive then I remember. What's done is done. _Watching the light change red she crossed the street holding her head high and keeping herself together. _Serves him right, we made a mistake. Humph! _Anger flared inside her as she kept her stride. _ If I recall he was the one who said we weren't working out. That maybe this was just some phase. A high school crush. _Gabriella came to another green light and waited. _That's all I was to him, a high school crush! _

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her almost as if they were running right for her. _This can't be happening. _Reaching into her purse she pulled out the can of pepper spray Chad gave her. _Not tonight. Not right now. _ Just as the footsteps slowed and got closer she spun around spray can pointed straight into what she thought was an attacker but turned out to be Troy. Realizing her mistake a bit too late she already sprayed and Troy was instantly lurched over covering his eyes.

"What was that for?" He shouted the through clenched teeth.

"This is New York you idiot, you don't just run after someone in the middle of the night." She said as she put the can away looking for signs of anyone that might be near. When she noticed it was just a bunch of people minding their own business she relaxed and looked down at Troy. Now t_hat's a great alternative for fuck you. _

"I'm sorry but I thought you heard me call your name." he winced. "Shit that burns."

"Oh come on you big baby." She said grabbing on to his arm. "The library is down the street."

When they got to the library Gabriella led him to the back. "Be quite or they'll kick us out." She whispered and turned into a back room.

Troy could see bit better but all he could make out was a dark brown wall and a white object he assumed was a sink.

"Come on lean over the sink so we can flush out your eyes." She said.

Troy leaned over as Gabriella gently splashed water in his eyes. After a while his wincing disappeared and Gabriella took it as a sign that he was feeling better. Reaching for the paper towels she wet one and pulled him up from the sink. "Look at me" she said quietly. She looked into his blue eyes as she wiped away some of the water and reminisce of the spray.

"thanks." He said quietly as he stared down at her. Looking up at him for a moment she felt the urge to kiss him but she simply pulled away and leaned up against the wall figuring it was safer.

"What did you want Troy." She said placing the towel in the sink and crossing her arms. _Don't fall for his charm he said you were a crush. _It was quite as he seemed to be searching for the right words and she waited.

"I wanted to say that I acted like a child your right and I'm sorry for my mistake and how my decision affected you." He said.

Gabriella felt the world tilt a bit as she steady herself. She didn't say anything but just stared at him for a while as he stared back at her.

"I know what I did was stupid and I feel awful for hurting you." He took a step closer to her and Gabriella felt the need to press against the wall even more so needing it for support. "You weren't just a crush, you were my first love." He said quietly. There was a moment that he just stared at her both not sure what to take of the others expression. "I didn't appreciate you then."

"What makes you think you do now?" She said uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her sides.

"Because I'm hoping you'll give me a second chance to prove that." He said.

"No do over's." She said crossing her arms again. "The past stays in the past."

"I asked you to marry me" he said in a low voice "I feel like that's the only thing I did right."

"Troy" she said in a whisper. "You asked me to love you and I did, and I can't go back to the past." Troy took a step closer and she held out her hand to stop him. "I don't intend to repeat the past troy. I have a new life now you can't expect me to drop that just to because you think you messed up."

"I know I messed up" he said in a whisper as he held up his hand to hers. "All I'm asking is for a second chance, just meet me half way."

"That's the problem troy I don't want to go half way. I'm looking for someone who is going to be brave and knows that I only want meet with that person the whole way." she said pulling her hand away.

"I'll go as far as you want to." Troy hand fell slowly back to his side as he looked down at this woman who was breaking his heart.

"The past was then, this is now" she said "I don't do, do over's, I'm sorry." She pushed herself off the wall and began to walk past him when she felt an arm grab hold of hers.

"I want to get to know you; I want us to start over." He smiled then paused when she said nothing. "As friends." He added. "Please"

The silence was loud and Troy felt the tension in the air as he waited for her answer. "Just friends I promise, just please don't lock me out of your life."

Gabriella nodded. "Fine, as friends, nothing else." Pulling her away from his hold she continued to walk away, leaving Troy to his own thoughts. _I got to prove to her I'm worth a do over._


	10. I never learn

Gabriella took the order and smiled at Mr. Peterson, when she turned around her smile faded. Last night she fell to Troy's charm. _Just friends. What was I thinking. _Putting together his coffee Gabriella realized he was saying something.

"so I told her to just relax, I'm sure that stupid dog will turn up somewhere." He said holding up a flyer for a missing dog.

Gabriella turned around placing his coffee on the counter and took the flyer and smiled as she looked into the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Peterson holding their tiny Yorkshire terrier. They looked so happy in the photo and she felt her heart break a little. "Poor Minnie when was the last time you seen her."

Mr. Peterson looked down at the photo. We left the back door open while I was bringing up the bags. Damn woman loves to shop." He paused. "anyway Minnie must have snuck out under my feet or something."

"I'll keep my eye open and I'll listen in maybe someone found her." She said hopeful as she watched the old man examine the picture on the flyer.

"had that Yorkshire for five years." He said silently "I got so use to the fact that the thing was going to outlive me. Never thought we would lose her." He said.

After pinning the flyer to the wall she glanced back at him and felt sorry for him. Walking up to the counter she placed a hand on his and offered him a warm smile. "we'll find her." She said.

Mr. Peterson nodded and calmly returned to his jittery grandpa self. "on a better note I have someone I want you to meet he's a nice boy and he might be around your age. He suggested the flyers." He smiled warmly. "lucky number 8 huh?"

Gabriella chuckled as she shook her head. "it's alright I'm swore off men for a while." She said ringing him up for the coffee.

They both laughed and after giving her the money he made his way out the door. "Better get the rest of these flyers up" he called back "always a pleasure."

Gabriella smiled and wiped down the counter staring at all the people as they eat or drank their coffee. Some of them were alone enjoying the paper as they drank tea, others typed away at their laptops and drank coffee. Grabbing the big container she walked around the counter and began cleaning up tables where people no longer sat.

As she bussed some of the tables she thought about the photo of Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. They had been married for 45 years, happily married with two grown daughters who were married and moved away. _I wonder if that will ever be in the cards for me. _Letting out a sigh Gabriella picked up an empty cup and thought about the possibility.

"so this is your book." The voice pulled her from her train of thought and she turn around to see Troy holding up her economic book.

"so." She responded with a shrug gathering up the last bit of trash and wiping the table clean.

"That girl told me it was a costumer's." He said with a smile.

"Well it must have been a different book then." She said walking back to the counter. "I'm not the only economic geek in this city."

"But you're the only one that works here." He said flipping the book open to a random page. "I knew it was yours." He said with a smile as he closed the book. "you're the only person I know who reads like that."

"like what Troy" she said pulling the book form his hands.

"you color code everything by importance or understanding. When you come to a word you don't know you highlight it in blue. And look it up later then go back and write it down in the margins."

"plenty of people read like that" she said curious as to how he remember her study habits after so long. Putting the book in her bag she stuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear and look at him with small smile.

"you only read it once. Most people read it four times before they can highlight or organize anything you just know." He said running his finger along the counter top. "spotless … why am I not surprised." He said winking at her.

"this is a place where people eat. Everything is spotless." She said dully. "what can I get for you."

"all business, no fun." he said. There was a silence between them for a moment and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm at work troy what do you want." She said letting out a sigh.

"small coffee. And dinner with me tonight." He said

Gabriella paused before keying the order. "we're just friends Troy." She said quietly.

"I know which is why Taylor thought it would be nice if we got together and had a nice dinner at her place. She even invited Sharpay and Zeke." He said leaning on the counter. "all you got to do is say you'll come."

Oh she wanted to come alright but not in the manner he was thinking. Gabriella felt betrayed as the corner of her lips formed a smile. She stared into his eyes and for a moment she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Stop that. _Quickly looking away from him she turned around to the coffee machine. "Two sugars one cream coming right up." She said as she began to pour the pot.

"You know how I take my coffee. That's observant." He said quirking his brow as he stared at her.

"Tell Taylor I'll drop by." She said as she handed him his coffee.

"why don't I come by and pick you up after work." He said. "friends let friends give them a ride once an a while."

Gabriella considered it and smiled. "Tina taking the late shift but I doubt she'll be here on time and I don't feel like going to dinner in my work clothes so pick me up at six."

"where do you live" Troy smiled and she smiled back. Picking up a pen she grabbed a coffee cup sleeve and wrote down her apartment address and her phone number. She then popped it and replaced the one on his cup.

"Great, six it is." He said looking at the information. "I'll see you there." He said giving her a five dollar bill.

"yeah I guess so." She said handing him back his change.

Troy walked towards the door looking back a few times and smiling. Gabriella leaned on the counter and felt her stomach flip with joy. _Damn my body and its disobedience. _She thought as she shook her head and wipes her sweaty palms on her apron. _I never learn. _


	11. Did i get fatter?

Gabriella stood in front of her mirror and glanced at the image reflected. "why do you even care about what you look like." she said to herself. Turning away from the mirror she looked back at her bed and the pile of clothes that now took up most of the full size mattress. "because the last two times troy has laid eyes on you, you looked like crap." letting out a huff she walked across the room and into the closet once more. "this is sign that I've become boring" she said shifting through all of her t-shirts and sweaters. "god I swear off men and apparently I stopped being sexy." letting out a gasp she ran back in front of the mirror. "did I get fatter?" she shrieked looking in front of the mirror and trying to see all of her body at once. "oh no." she whispered as she stared at a little tiny start of a belly forming. Suddenly she felt extremely self conscious. Collapsing on to the chair in her room she let out a sigh. "what am I doing its just a dinner at Taylor's house." She told herself. Gabriella looked at the pile on her bed. She looked down at her cream skirt and v-neck tan blouse. "ew" pulling off the blouse she tossed it on to the pile and slipped out of her skirt.

Standing in her room in nothing but her under wear she glanced in the mirror with a grimace wearing white granny panties and a plain bra was just the start of her problems. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a green silky set panties and matching bra pulling her hair from the up do it tumbled down past her shoulders. Walking over to the bed she started picking up clothes and placing them back on the hanger. As she put the clothes away she decided black v-neck shirt with a blue vest over it and a pair of hip hugging jeans. Leaving her hair down, she slip on some simple black flats and applied the basic make up and perfume. When she sat down in front of her jewelry box she took note that it was a quarter till six. When she opened it the first thing that came into attention was her ring section. Seven engagement rings looked back at her as she sighed and ran her finger over all of them. She reached for her butterfly necklace and a few bangle bracelets. _I don't look like I'm trying. It's just a fun night out and I want to feel like a girl. Nothing to do with Troy. _

Gabriella sat in her living room reading from her economics book when the buzzed sounded.

"Coming" she said getting up from the couch. When she opened the door she came face to face with Troy. "Hey let me get my purse and then we can go." she said. Leaving him in the door way Troy glanced in looking around the small cozy apartment. Taking in the essence that was Gabriella. Lots of books pictures and natural colors. Looking over at a particular chair he caught a breath as he looked at the chair that use to be in his own living room years back. Suddenly his mind wondered to the act that took place in that chair so many years back when she was more innocent and he was boy living alone with a girl. _That can't be the same chair._ Troy heard her mumble something as she walked into the room taking his mind of the chair and made him snap out of his memory.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I said I should have cleaned had I known you'd be examining my apartment." She said swinging her purse over her shoulder.

Troy looked around the rest of the room and took in the piles of papers and open books that seem to erupt all over the apartment.

"I'm not here to judge." He said shrugging and holding his hands up.

The car ride was quite but it was comfortable. Troy eyes would linger from the road to the bombshell of woman sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. He hair was longer then he remembered and as far as he was concerned he never wanted her to cut it. Looking out into to traffic he smiled to himself as he took in her smell. It was everything he had not to kick himself, if only he could go back in time, or just make her forget. He never wanted something he couldn't have so badly. Never wanted to kiss someone with so much passion. He had to win her back. Had to convince her that they could not be friends. But right now being her friend was better then being hated and treaded as an outcaste.

"so Taylor said something about helping you out until your settled, she also said that your working with Chad?" she said cutting into his thoughts.

Troy shook his head clear and looked into the rear view mirror then at her. "I'm a basketball coach now." Troy smiled and Gabriella sighed.

"like farther like son." she said. "I actually love it, I can't believe how much kids open up if you give them the chance." he said.

At first he really wasn't all that into the idea of coaching he thought that he was meant for more but as be spent time with the kids and enjoyed teaching Troy soon learned that he loved it. "I'm currently living in the guest bed room. He said but its only until I can talk down the price of this one place I fell in love with." he said coolly.

"You sound on top of your game, I must say it's very responsible of you." she said playfully as she leaned back into the seat. For a moment she was settled then she looked puzzled and turn to face Troy. "wait you were a basketball champion and one of the top players in the league. Your salary must have been my college tuition. What happened." she said leaning forward.

"wow someone was keeping up." he stated looking at her with a sideways glance.

"it's a fact Troy, you might not have been my favorite person on the team but you lead them to three state champions." she looked at the car and then back at him. "some one like you just doesn't drive a ford." she stated.

"well I'm sorry my BMW is in the shop. This was the best rental my good looks could buy." he teased.

"funny."

"don't worry I am as you say loaded. I guess." he shrugging and making a face.

"right." she grunted and leaned back in the seat.

Pulling in front of the house Troy sighed and cut the engine. "look, you're not the only one who got mature and more level headed." taking the keys out of the ignition he leaned towards her. "we all grow up."

she was close and he was aware of how tense they both were. he took his chance to enjoy looking at her from this close. She was quite and she was still almost as if she expected him to do something. "I'm not as dumb as I once was." he said a little raspier then he intended. Sensing control losing its grip he pulled away and push his door open.


	12. It could always be worst

Taylor placed the bowl of salad down as she looked up at Sharpay and nodded. "girl that boy didn't come home until an hour after Chad." Placing a hand on her belly she used the other to brush a stray twist of hair back.

The party had been a set up that much she would admit. Wearing a purple moo shirt she leaned on the counter her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Looking at Sharpay who was in pink heals and jeans with a white tang top and black sweater. Her hair braided to the side.

"shit," she said reaching into the bowl for a carrot slice. "do we know what happened yet."

"no" Taylor smiled "he did go pick her up and according to Chad, Troy said he thinks he made a mistake."

Sharpay leaned back in her chair and puffed out a breath. "go figure 12 years later and he realizes that now."

"well men aren't all that bright." Taylor said waddling over to the chair.

"so does this mean he is eight or one." Sharpay said turning around to face her.

"do you even think she would give him another shot. She's sworn off men. And I'm guess Troy is at the top of that list." She said rolling her eyes and opening a bag of chips.

"look if she walks through that door all dressed up then she is interested." Sharpay shrugged. "Rock paper scissors for maid of honor or do you want do a tick tac toe game like last time." She said pulling out the chair and dropping into it.

"I'm not standing up there looking like a hippo." Taylor winced looking towards the window hearing Troy's car outside.

Following her glaze Sharpay got up and walked over to the window to see Troy and Gabriella walking up the drive._ V-neck, vest, says I'm mature and confident jeans are tight and says I'm sexy and the hair screams fuck me. _"she is defiantly interested."

Taylor pushed herself up and waddled over to see them walk up the porch. "we don't know that." Shaking her head she looked over at Sharpay. "Kelsi is going to have a field day."

Sharpay let out a laugh and walked over to the hallway door. Folding her arms and leaning back on the door frame Taylor reached for the house phone and dialed kelsi's cell phone. Sharpay rolled her eyes and smirked "tell Ryan to bring tequila, this should be fun." Before Taylor could respond Sharpay greeted them with a loud shriek and a big hug.

She was still a devious little wicked witch of the west but when you weren't going competing for parts or performances she was normal and had mellowed out into liking the idea of having friends. Lucky for the rest of them she felt like it was her duty to make their lives interesting.

Troy laughed as he watched kelsi and Sharpay take pictures holding Taylors belly. Something about the atmosphere was relaxing more relaxing then he liked it to be. In a group full of couples Troy almost felt compelled to hold Gabriella or make a move but he had to keep a firm grip on his emotions and continue to move slowly.

"Man that's a mini me in there." Chad laughed as he nudged Troy "it's kind of life defining." Chad wrapped an arm around Troy and Troy shook his head.

"the world does not need any more Chads, trust me one is enough."

"Besides how do you know that's not a Taylor in there." Zeke said coming in to stand on the other side looking over at Ryan who was snapping pictures of the four girls making silly faces.

"my kid going to be awesome." Chad leaned back against the wall "if it's a girl I'm still going to teach her basket ball."

"no if it's a girl I'm going to teach her all about shopping." Sharpay said walking over and placing her arm on Zeke's shoulder.

Troy smiled and glanced over at Gabriella who was talking to Kelsi and Ryan. Taylor had just gone into the kitchen after hearing her timer go off. It looked like kelsi was showing Gabriella a ring and he watch curiously as Ryan placed an arm around Kelsi.

"Why New York?" Sharpay said suddenly directed at Troy. "I mean its great that the group is all together again but you could be anywhere why here?" she said.

Zeke and Chad chuckled as Troy look taken a back in surprise. "Missed you too Sharpay." Troy said slowly. Looking at Chad then at Zeke. "I guess I just missed being with my friends and fitting in." he said looking down at his hand then back at Sharpay.

"well I think you missed some of us more than others." She said looking back at Gabriella. "I really don't mind, however don't mess this one up." She said with a smirk. Troy bit back a smile and watched as Sharpay gave zeke a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to the kitchen.

"something's don't change." Troy patted his stomach as he got up from his chair. "you married her?" he looked a Zeke who nodded and grinned.

"she really is a sweetheart." He said, "just takes a bit to warm up to her is all."

Chad shuddered and walked towards the dining room. "she still scares me a little." Chad grabbed his beer off the table and walked into the kitchen.

"it could always be worst" zeke said following suit.

"yeah you could be related" Ryan said patting Troy on the back and causing both zeke and Troy to laugh.

When they all migrated into the kitchen kelsi was smiling and asking Gabriella about wedding themes.

"I really liked the place you and Charlie did your invitations, I was hoping you would let me get the number." She said holding her hands up in a prayer.

"of course I will." She said. " you know Charlie actually came to the shop yesterday"

"Charlie's back in the picture?" Sharpay said sharply facing Gabriella with a frown on her face.

"oh god no" Gabriella said hearing one too many sighs of relief for her taste. "I threaten to call the cops and he went running like a baby."

"he better run" Chad said zeke nodded in agreement.

"you want me to tell the guys to pass by the shop" Zeke asked "just in case he comes back?" zeke was a cop and he was the one Gabriella called whenever an ex boyfriend got out of hand or when there was a creepy guy at the shop.

"no it fine, I'm sure he won't attempt it again." She said sitting down in a chair across from Troy, next to kelsi.

"what did he want" Taylor said placing a big bowl of rice on the table.

"for me to give him another chance." She said reaching for a plate from Sharpay.

"ew" Ryan said as he handed out the spoons and forks. "I still can't believe you almost married him."

"married?" Troy finally spoke up and looked at Gabriella puzzled and then at Ryan "who is Charlie?" he said looking around the room as everyone went dead silent.


	13. Wow, seven times

Gabriella sat still for a moment and every one kind of just stared at the two no one really sure if it was there place to say.

"might as well clean out the closet now sweetie" Sharpay said pouring a shot of tequila and handing it over to her.

"it's fine really the past is the past after all." Gabriella smiled and got up to help Taylor bring food to the table.

Troy watched Gabriella and then looked over at Chad who let out a chuckle "and boy do you have one." He said. Taylor came up from behind him and wacked him over the head.

"I don't get it, am I missing something" Troy said smiling at everyone.

"I've been engaged more than just twice." Gabriella said placing napkins on the table.

"what do you mean." He said cautiously.

"she means William wasn't the last guy." Chad said ducking his head and looking out for Taylor.

"yes he William was a jerk." Sharpay said making a plate for zeke.

"I asked William why he wanted to marry me and he said because he felt it was like the next step and he always wanted to be married in his earlier twenties and a child by twenty five." Gabriella said bringing over a large tray of pork. "so I asked if he was even loved me or was it all just part of his plan."

"then he said" kelsi cleared her throat and made her voice deeper. "I knew the moment I met you we were going to be married. And it's not like we're getting any younger."

"but don't you love me? I mean marriage is about love, after all." Gabriella said looking at kelsi and smiling innocently.

"love is not important when it comes to finding the right life partner, it's about finding someone who is the perfect someone to stand by my side."

"which resulted in Gabriella flipping her drink over right on his head." Chad said getting up and making his way over to the fridge and pulling out beers.

Taylor shook her head and then took a seat after making herself a plate of potato salad and pork. "Then there was Tony. Now he made quite an exit."

"Chad and I had to escort him down a dark alley." Zeke said nudging Troy who looked at him nervously.

"Tony attempted to empty out my bank account he had two tickets for Europe and some blond bimbo for a fiancé." Gabriella said pulling up the shot glass of tequila. "luckily Taylor found the bimbo who spilled the beans." Downing the glass she let Taylor finish.

"caught her and tony making out in the parking lot of food for less and followed her to her pedicure." Taylor said.

"we just roughed him up a bit" zeke said.

"then there was Charlie" Sharpay said "that bastard was caught three days before the wedding with another woman in his bed." She said lifting her fork.

"He also looked like some pot head." Ryan said. "I didn't like the guy." He said "David just left no one really knows why?"

"I think David was just scared and had cold feet." Chad said pouring rice on his plate. "he was standing at the altar and everything was set up and ready to go and then" Chad shrugged.

"I was left in the dressing room for 3 hours in my wedding dress because no one would tell me David bolted." Gabriella said and took her seat . "Secretly I was a slight bit happy everything was just going to fast anyway."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table and Troy held out his hand "so you were engaged five times?" looking at Gabriella he smiled kindly.

"nope seven." She said back to him.

"what?"

"Ricky was already married to a girl who called in about a missing wallet and when I went to check it out I seen the picture of him and his other family" zeke said.

"I have really bad judgment" she said shrugging and bringing the drink to her lips and drowning it.

"well Simon wasn't that bad he just had a different idea of marriage and you weren't down for that." Taylor said smiling at her.

"wow, seven times." Troy took a gulp of beer and looked down at his plate. "so I guess that's it for you huh?"

"well I'm off men for a while, taking a break and just going to school." She said "but if I find the one I would get married."

"which I think is crazy cause I can't even go that long without sex." Sharpay grunted and zeke blushed a bit as he looked down at his plate.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughs and giggles as they talked more about their lives and all the things that had happen between them since the last time they all saw each other.


	14. Sleep with him

After dinner the men traveled into the living to watch a basketball game and the women stood in the kitchen for clean up.

"well" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"well what." She said placing the last of the dishes in the sink.

"does he have possibility." Kelsi added as she put left over's in the fridge.

"what" Gabriella shrieked "no, we can't, I won't, you know my theory on due overs." She said looking at Taylor with pleading eyes.

Taylor glanced over at her friend from her seat as she slide the ice-cream spoon out of her mouth. "how do you feel, theories and morals a side, how do you feel right now?" she said digging her spoon into the ice cream she had piled into a bowl for herself.

"it seems like every time I find a good guy it all goes to shit." She said turning on the faucet. "I feel like at this rate I'm going to end up alone and its all my fault."

"well 12 years can change a person." Sharpay said.

"and nothing is your fault it's just about finding the right guy." Kelsi added.

"I'm tired of pretending like the last seven men haven't affected my abilities to trust or care. The truth of the matter is that I'm broken somehow and until I figure that out I'm sitting this out." Gabriella started the dishes as the girls all looked at each other with frowns.

"baby your not broken" Taylor said pushing herself up and waddling over to the sink. "maybe the timing just wasn't right 12 years ago." She said coming to her side. "and fate is just trying to give you clues"

"I can't let him in, I don't think I can take a number 8" Gabriella paused and stepped away from the sink. "I can't trust it." She said wiping her hands on a rag.

Taylor turned off the faucet and Sharpay and kelsi came to each side of Gabriella. "you can't kept to yourself forever." Sharpay said quietly.

"I know." Gabriella said "and but I just don't feel like taking a step backwards is what I need right now." She said looking at kelsi.

"I understand that." Sharpay said reassuringly.

"besides we aren't asking for you to marry him or anything just try dating." Taylor said "testing the waters you know."

"yea and sleep with him." Sharpay added.

All three girls looked at Sharpay as she held up her shoulders "what?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and looked back at Sharpay as Gabriella shook her head vigorously.

"what she needs a good strong man to remind her why it's good to be a woman." Sharpay said.

Gabriella shook her head and let out a sign. "no thank you" she said and walked towards the living room leaving the girls to stare at each other.

Kelsi hit Sharpay with the rag Gabriella left on the table. "baby steps, baby steps"

"I never aim for baby steps." Sharpay said cooling looking at Taylor then back at Kelsi. Holding up her hands Taylor walked over to the door way to look out into the living room. leaning on the door frame and watched Gabriella as she sat down in-between Chad and Zeke with a hand full of popcorn.

"she needs care and understanding not sex." Kelsi said placing a hand on her hip.

"look I understand she needs that but who better to show her some care then the 5'6 tall, rich, and handsome sitting over there on the couch." Sharpay said extending a hand to point towards the living room.

"Who is coming this way." Taylor whispered as she quickly turned away from the door way and rushing over to the sink.

"Gabriella you want one?" Troy said coming into the kitchen.

"Fine" she called back.

Troy walked over to the fridge and smiled as he noticed the girls standing around the sink. "Hello ladies." He said smoothly as he pulled the door open.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said.

They watched him leave the room carrying five bottles of beer. The girls smiled looked at each other.

"she needs time you can't rush romance." Kelsi said leaning on the counter.

"I just want her to get some." Sharpay mumbled "romance is all fine and dandy. But truth is Troy is hot hands down, we all can agree, he might just be what she needs right now." Sharpay said folding her arms.

"how do you figure." Taylor said.

"honey would you feel broken if you were in bed with that." Sharpay said pointing in the direction troy left.

"broken no, sore maybe." Kelsi said with a small smile.

They broke into a small fit of giggles and then Taylor cleared her throat. "maybe we should just leave it and whatever happens is going to happen."

"it seems so romantic." Kelsi sighed.

"he fucked up the first time." Sharpay said. "now he wants another chance." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she looked at kelsi.

"But troy was her first love and she was his they just have the bond." Taylor said walking back over to her now half melted ice cream.

"besides he coming in right after she gives up on love its like something out of movie" kelsi smiled.

"talk about you knights on white horses." Sharpay said slowly as she rolled her eyes. "What a load of crap"


	15. The Zoo

The next morning Troy, Zeke, and Chad were on the basketball court shooting hoops.

"so Kelsi and Ryan are getting married?" Troy asked passing the ball to Chad.

"yup," Zeke said as he closed his water bottle. "he popped the question last month." Zeke squinted as he tried to remember before looking at Chad who nodded in conformation.

"yeah, but I think the question on every one's lips is you and gabi." Chad said shooting the basket. The ball bounced to the ground and zeke went after it.

"more like the women." Zeke called back. "I could care less I mean I always thought you guys messed up back then but whatever you do that's your business." Zeke said placing his water bottle down as he grabbed the ball.

"thank you Zeke." Troy said looking at Chad and holding a hand up.

"then pass me a tampon. Whats the deal with the two of you." Chad smiled as he sat down on the floor and looked up at zeke who was shooting the ball.

"well she said we are just friends." Troy said with a smile as he let it roll of his tongue.

"and what do you say?" zeke said watching the ball miss the basket.

Troy made his way for the ball and shook his head at the guys. "I say I need a bit more time before I can romance her into it."

"Into what?" Chad asked as Troy reached for the ball.

"I want to be with her." Troy said tossing the ball over to Zeke. "I want her to marry me."

"you don't aim high at all do you." Zeke said coolly

"not at all" Troy said.

Gabriella was spending her afternoon catching up on work that she had put off. Her eyes reading the page and her hand on a mission to scribble down anything she thought was important. She was having trouble focusing on the task because no matter how hard she tried to study her mind wondered to Troy. _I wonder what he is doing right now. _Glancing up at the clock she sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. Tapping her pencil on the notebook she looked up and towards the window. _What am I doing, what did you honestly think something was going to happen._ Looking down at the book again she attempted to read the words on the page and make sense of them.

_Besides I've already made it clear that we are just friends._ Rolling her eyes at her inability to stay focused she craned her neck in order to relax the muscles. _Why am I even still doing this, I could graduate this year and be done with this whole mess._ Letting out yet another sign she looked over all her books and papers in front of her. _Do I really want to still be doing all this when I'm 35. _Closing her eyes she thought of the café and all the costumers and hustle. She thought about the warm smells and the relationship she had with the other employees. Tina always worked her shift but sometimes she would work with Carlos or Eddie. She loved that place so much. _It can't be that simple not after all this. _opening her eyes she looked down at her book. _Troy doing something he loves. Loves more than he ever loved me. _On that sad note she put her pencil down and rubbed a hand over her face in frustration.

"I don't know why but when you weren't at the coffee shop I somehow knew you would be here." Troy whispered causing Gabriella to jump startled by his voice.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered closing her notebook and sitting up straighter as he leaned on the table.

"I was bored." He said as he looked down at her books and scattered things along the table top. "You spread out enough?" he asked rising a brow.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." She said looking back at her book.

"can't a friend look for the company of another friend to help find something to do?" troy said. Truth was coming to her had been something he'd done on a whim, he just couldn't stop thinking about her and next thing he knew he was standing in the coffee shop staring at the lost puppy sign on the wall.

"well I already have something to do." She said opening her notebook and attempting to go back to work.

"Gabriella?" he said in a whine as he lowed himself to his knees. "brie" he whispered and she immediately looked down at him at the mention of her nick name he had given her so long ago.

"no one has called me brie since the last time you did." She said quietly.

For a moment he didn't say anything and he just stood still there on his knees looking up into a pair of brown eyes that stared at him with a mixture of mix messages.

_He called me brie. _Looking down at him she took a deep breath and looked away. _I can't possibly be friends with him. Not when he calls me brie. _Looking back down at him she rolled her eyes. "fine what do you want to do" she said closing her book. _You weak stupid idiot._

A smile spread over his lips and he felt the rumble of excitement explode in his chest. "well I was hoping you knew of something fun to do around here."

"and what am I suppose to come up with? The zoo." She said annoyed as she began to put her things away.

"you have the best idea's" he smiled and reached for her notebook handing it to her so she could put it away.

"of course I do" she sighed and shrugged her bag over her shoulder.

Walking down the steps of the library Troy took her bag from her and she smiled as he stuck out his chest. "I kidnapped you from the library"

"I came willingly" she said as Troy took out his car keys.

"I saved you." He said walking up to a black BMW and opening the back down to throw her bag inside.

"wow what happen to the ford." She said eyes wide as she took in the black sleek car. The car was nice, and that was an understatement the car was gorgeous.

"I told you my car was in the shop the ford was a rental." He said pausing to stare at her and then shook his head. "Haven't you ever seen a car before."

"that's not a car that's a BMW." She said still taking in the car.

Troy looked at the car walked around to her side and opened the door. "Four wheels, four doors, seats, a steering wheel. I say it's a car." He said motion for her to get in.

Closing the door behind her Troy sighed and walked back around to his side. Getting in on his side he looked over at her and she was looking at all the buttons on the console. "You have never been in this kind of car have you." He said looking at her in amazement.

"no." she said sitting back in her seat and looking at the dashboard. "Sorry"

"no, no its kind of cute." He said. "it's your first time." He smirked and pull his seat belt over himself. Gabriella grunted and then did the same. Troy had been her first lover, her first love, her first live in boyfriend, her first fiancé, and her first heart break. Indeed there were many first in their past. The engine roared to life and Gabriella felt the hums between her legs. Blushing slightly she looked out the window.

Pulling out of the parking space Troy smiled and eased into the traffic. _Works every time._ He thought knowing full and well she would feel that vibration as the car roared. Now if only there was a way he could make her feel that same vibe then the action could really start going. Forward he flipped through the radio stations looking for something to distract them.

"do you know what I love about this car." He said as he pulled onto the highway.

"what's that?" she asked.

"it's fast." He said stepping on the gas and lunging forward and smiling as Gabriella gripped on to the arm rest.

When they got to the zoo Troy walked along side Gabriella he was happy to have the chance to be close to her. To him it had felt like a life time since he last saw her. Her brown hair was half up and half down and she wore a red blouse with a pair of jeans. She looked just like his Gabriella but she was older better suited in her skin, more confident. She was a woman now. He frowned as he watched her read the information about the bears. She was different in the way that she had her guard up consistently. Her heart was covered in heartbreak and he could tell she wasn't the same fairy tale seeking girl he left years ago. She lost her faith that much was obvious and he couldn't help but feel guilt stab into his chest. _Should have been there for her, I should have protected her. _Troy looked through the fence at the brown animal shifting though leaves.

"his name is Benny." Gabriella said looking out to the bear. "he's so big and furry." She said tilting her head as she looked for his eyes.

"all the more to keep warm when its cold." Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

Shifting to her side Gabriella turned around and gasped as she quickly made her way to the next exhibit. "hurry up come look" she called back.

"hold up." Troy called as he looked back at the bear and then took off after her.

Troy came up behind Gabriella wrapping his arms around her and grabbing the bar in front of her as people began to crowd around them to watch the baby monkeys run around the exhibit oblivious to the crowd as they jumped around and over each other.

Gabriella shut her eyes for a moment as the scent of his collogue filled her nostrils. Gently she leaned back into him letting her back rest on his chest as he leaned in closer to her to support her. His chest was solid his arms strong around her and for a moment she felt the safest she ever felt in a while. Something about him always felt peaceful. Letting out a breathe she opened her eyes and watched the monkey running around let out a low giggle as one of them stumbled and got back up jumping all over the place.

"He reminds me of a jumping bean." Troy whispered in her ear. She took in a breath at the feel of his lips so close to her ear. Hoping he hadn't noticed she nodded slightly and smiled.

_Focus, focus. _Troy stood behind her griping the bar in front of her to ensure that he didn't touch her. _If you push she'll only pull away. _Once the crowd let up and the area was free he'd been so concentrated on not touching her anymore then he already was that he didn't noticed the monkeys weren't even in sight and she hadn't moved or made any indication of moving on. Letting go of the bar in front of her he silently pulled away from her. Troy leaned on the bars beside her and watched her for a while as she smiled into the monkeys exhibit.

"you still have a soft spot for monkeys huh?" he said.

"there are really cute." she said looking back at him.

"where to next Miss Montez." Troy said stepping away from the bars as he followed her to the next exhibit of chimps.

"well we have been through only half the zoo." she said sliding her hand along one of the bars as they walked past the exhibit.

"that was only half." Troy said looking back and frowning, he could barely see the front entrance and they had been here almost all day.

Gabriella laughed and pointed ahead to the food hut. "you hungry?" she said.

"just a bit" he said looking back at her and then at the man behind the register of the food hut. "but I have something better in mind." he said.

"something better?" she said looking at him curiously.

Troy nodded and smiled down at her "what do you say we see a few more exhibits and then blow this joint for some real good food?" he said.

"blow this joint?" she said pausing in her tracks and looking at him suspiciously. Grabbing her hand he lead her to the next big house with monkey noises. Once they were inside Gabriella looked up at the gorillas sitting around. As she wondered from window to window she noticed troy was no longer by her side. Puzzled she looked around and paused when she spotted him emerging from the crowd with one hand behind his back.

"did you miss me?" he said coming up to her.

"no I thought some gorilla came up and took you away, then I realized I would never get that lucky." she said with a smile.

"ha, ha, funny" he said walking around her.

"you got something up you sleeve Bolton I can feel it" she said as he paused behind her.

"me, never" he said leaning in closer. Just as she was going to turn around he held up a stuff baby monkey animal in front of her and she giggled as she took it from his hand and brought it close to her chest. "its adorable." she said turning around to face him. "thank you" she said leaning in on tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were so soft against his skin and he could smell her perfume more vividly as she leaned in close. He stifled every urge to pull her closer all his will power to not kiss her just to see if her lips were as soft as he felt them on his cheek. When she pulled her away and looked at the baby monkey she held it tighter and snuggled it. "ready for dinner" he said in a low voice as he watched her snuggle the stuff animal. _lucky toy._

Gabriella nodded "sure thing" she said taking his arm and leaning him out of the monkey house. As soon as they were back in the car Gabriella held on to the side door as he sped down the highway.

"you need to relax and enjoy the ride more." he said as he switched lanes.

"I choose to live life a bit more dully but safely." she said looking out the window.

"relax, your in safe hands." he said reaching for her hand and holding it in his. "you got to trust me sometime" he said glancing at her. Gabriella stood still for a moment and then released the side of the door placing her other hand in her lap and leaned back. Glancing down at his hand over hers she smiled.

"I'll trust you." she said. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles he smiled.

"nice to know" he said stepping on the gas more and driving down the highway. When they got to the restaurant Troy walked around the car to let her out and took her hand as she used it to assist her out of the car.

"Bolton, I'd like to remind this is not a date."

"I'm painfully aware Montez."


	16. Magic

When they were seated at their table Gabriella was quiet as she glance around the room taking in the atmosphere of the small restaurant it wasn't classy or expensive it was a tiny family own restaurant where they provided a warm atmosphere for dancing and dining. Her eyes traveled to the dance floor as she watched the couples and even a few children dance. The mumbled noise of dishes clinking and people laugh and enjoying themselves made her feel relaxed.

"you like this place huh?" Troy said.

Smiling a little she nodded. "something about it I not really sure but it relaxing." She said looking at the menu.

Troy smiled and looked down at his menu as well. _Being relaxed is a good thing. _Stealing a glance across the table he watched her as she pondered the menu. She was so clueless to how she made him feel. To how beautiful she was and how much his heart just admired the gift of being here with her. It was easy to be around her minus the sexual tension he felt like there wasn't a 12 year gap at all. There was nothing like a true love to make someone make a fool of themselves and at this moment he would get up and do the chicken dance if it meant she look up at him with love in her eyes. _She doesn't love me anymore does she._ Frowning at this thought he looked back down at his menu and took a deep sigh.

"what are you going to get?" she said still looking at her menu.

"I was thinking about just a spaghetti with breadsticks."

"that sounds yummy." She said and closed the menu "make it two." She said. "with meat balls"

"with meat balls" he said with a smile as he closed his own menu and set it aside.

The waitress came and took their order leaving them once again to themselves.

"so what's the deal about your ex" she said "I mean you know my history I think it only fair to know your side of life." she said bring her glass of water to her lips.

Troy chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and then looked out at the many people enjoying the evening. "well …Rebecca was a long tone legged red head, thinking back I'm sure there were some blonde roots." He said pointing to his own head. Gabriella let out a giggle as he made a face. "Rebecca thought we were perfect. I thought we were rushing." He was quiet for a moment then he looked down at the table. "she was trying to get pregnant and we thought she had. But there was a miscarriage and I later found out she never was she just wanted me to pop the question. She started getting jealous over everything in my life. she wanted to be the first and last thing in my world and I just couldn't give that to her." He said looking back up at Gabriella "my heart wasn't in it."

"wow" she said looking out into the crowd. "how did you find out about the baby?" she asked looking back at him.

"her father heard her and her mother talking about it and he told me. Said I had a right to know."

The waitress appeared with their drinks and set them on the table as the pair sat in silence.

"Being with her was like this scary nightmare that just kept going, we fought about what I was wearing how I made her look what she thought we looked liked, she dragged me to all these events." He said in a low voice. "I was a puppet."

"did you love her at least?" Gabriella said holding her glass up to her lips.

"I did. I thought I did, but I'm sure I was just distracted." Troy glance at the dance floor and smiled. "besides she could never really dance without leading I asked her to dance once at this banquet and the whole time we dance it was just awkward and stiff." Shaking his head he looked back at Gabriella

"dancing? What is that like a deal breaker for you?" she said with a slight giggle.

"yes, yes it is. I can't be associated with people who don't dance well."

"oh an here I am with two left feet." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. "oh boy, check, check please." Troy mocked listening to the sound of her laughter.

Troy stood up and held out his hand "how bad can you be?"

Hesitant she reached for his hand and he pulled her up gently. "this is ridiculous but I'll humor you." she smirked and let him lead her to the dance floor he smiled at her as she looked at everyone else.

"if you're a horrible dancer I'll pay for your dinner." He said pulling her close. His hand fell to her waist while the other held her hand. Slowly she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"and if I prove myself worthy." She said standing up a little straighter "there is nothing magical about dancing it's just a couple a of steps to the side here and there." Taking one step forward as he took one back she slid into his lead following him slowly.

"everyone needs a little magic in their life." he said rocking to the beat of the song and leading her to middle of the floor.

"as true as that is magic doesn't exists between people it exist in fairy tales." Gabriella looked down at her feet and stumbled as she followed his step.

"relax" he said and let her hand fall as he slid his hand down to her waist. "just listen." He said. Suddenly the music seemed so much louder.

_**There I go, there I go, there I go….There I go..Pretty baby, you are the soul who snaps my control**_

_**Such a funny thing but every time you're near me, I never can behave**_

His hands on her waist seem to melt into her as she leaned into him enjoying his smell and being this close. _This is bad._ She thought as she let the music take her. Forgetting about the voice in her head she let Troy lead falling into his rhythm letting her body feel light and free. The song romanced her ears as her head rested on his shoulder.

_**Am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?...Bright as stars that shine up above you in the clear blue skies, How I worry about you, Just can't live my life without you**_

Slowly they danced to the words both in a state of awareness of the other and both in a state of pure delight of being close to each other in the one way that seemed almost as sexual as the act. So close, so warm, so much as if he could read her mind and move against her in all the right ways she craved for.

_**Oh my baby, Won't you please let me love you, and give a release from this awful misery.**_

His hands sliding up her back slowly as he pulled away to turn her hold her with her back against his front. His arms incasing her and pulling her close, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder as his lips came close to her ears.

"magic." he whispered.

Feeling a chill run down her body and escape her she let out a gasp and pulled away from him just a bit. "nice point." She said quietly. "well am I worthy enough to share a meal with. She smiled trying to swing the mood into the carefree stance it once was. _Stupid, stupid , stupid. _She thought to herself as she looked up into his smile

_**Maybe there we can find, A good place to use a loving state of mind, I'm so tired of being without.**_

"a rough start but you got the hang of it brie." He said holding his hand on her back and still guiding her. Slowly the music came to an end.

Walking back to the table she sat down and noticed their food was being delivered to the table. "good timing." She said making herself comfortable.

"yeah." Troy said "so tell me what's all this schooling for any major plans in your future?" he asked as the waitress placed his plate in front of him.

"I'm not sure I do love working at the café." Gabriella said_. _"Part of me wants to own my own café and part of me thinks I should put all this education to good use." She said looking at her plate and picking up the fork.

"what part of you is winning." Troy said. _God she is beautiful._

"the education part." She groaned.

Troy furrowed his brow and looked at her questioningly "doesn't sound like the right part." He said spinning his fork into the spaghetti.

"well I really like the idea of having my own place of business." She said then took a bite.

"then do it."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin she looked over at him "I have a bachelors in chemistry and a soon to be bachelors in economics ." she said "it'll be like I'm throwing it out."

"no, you have an associate in business and you can stay afloat while mixing your own drinks to make a special brand." He said pointing his fork at her. "you're a millionaire in waiting." He said with a smile.

"maybe, what about you." She said reaching for her glass.

"just being a coach is fine for me." He smiled "for now."

The rest of the meal was small talk and troy made her laugh a few times which made him smile a bit more which lighten the mood to a playful game of cat and mouse. Troy who was the cat watch as Gabriella let her guard down and laughed and shared moment of her life with him. All the while Troy smiled and enjoyed the company while knowing that he was a step closer to her then he had been this morning.

For those of you who wanna know go to you tube and place Brian Mcknight Moodys Mood For Love in the search box it's a good song.


	17. Dangerous sexual attraction

The next day Gabriela was at work wiping down the table when she was looking off into the distance thinking about Troy.

"what are you all smiles about." Tina mocked as she wiped down the counter. Today her hair was filled with green highlights and her hair was curled around her face.

Gabriella walked around her and signed as she picked up the bucket "nothing important." She continued to bused the tables as Tina helped a customer. "do you think I could own my own café.." She said walking up to the counter and placing the bucket on top.

"and this is coming from?…" tina paused looking for at her as she wrote down the drink information on the coffee cup sleeve.

"Something Troy said." She said.

"oh … wow.. that's why your smiling." She said placing the cup into the sleeve and turning around to start the drink.

"no I'm just a bit out of it." Gabriella walked behind the counter. Grabbing the flavor syrup written on the cup from underneath the counter.

"babe I'm sorry" Tina paused as she turned around and walked to the counter. "but you got to admit he sweep you off your feet." She said taking the bucket Gabriela left on the table. "I mean you should have seen the look on your face this morning when you told me, clearly the boy has some moves on him." She said disappearing into the back room.

"I know he has moves, I just wish I wasn't so easy." She said with pout as she leaned on the counter. "I don't want to fall into this situation again." Gabriella gave the man his coffee and watched him leave the shop. Today was kind of slow and empty but peaceful.

"what situation" tina said reappearing from the back room. "as far as I can see your grown woman he's a grown man and it just so happens you have a sexual attraction."

"but he's the dangerous type of sexual attraction." Gabriella said making her way around the counter and leaning on the back wall with her hands on her hips.

"girl there are only two types of sexual attraction" she said holding up two empty cups. "one kind" she said indicating a cup "is empty and dry, nothing there." She said making a face and tossing the cup over her shoulder. "the other" she held the remaining cup in two hands. "is filled with possibilities and fantasies." She said. "that's the kind you want." Handing the cup over to Gabriella she smirked and looked out into the empty café. "It chemistry." She said "your into that right."

Gabriella looked at the cup glazing into as if it held all the answer to her problems. Slowly she walked up to the counter. "what if its not the right thing to do." She said.

"half the things we do in life aren't the right thing, why should this be any different." Tina said as she grabbed another cup and made coffee. "beside if it wasn't meant to be you wouldn't care so much." She said taking a sip.

Staring at Tina for a moment Gabriella smiled and let her shoulders fall. "what about you and Thomas."

"oh man talk about a sexual attraction the man is hung." She said holding out her hand and smiling as she looked at Gabriella.

"really" she said taken aback from Tina's reaction.

"yeah I mean he is kind of stiff for being a suit but when you get him out of that tie." Tina leaned on the counter and smiled.

"nice." Gabriella said placing the cup on the counter and turning around to walk towards her stuff.

"so you and the pregnant lady got a date huh?" Tina said smiling as she picked up a stirring stick and stirred her cup.

"getting a pedicure and some shopping done is all." She said with a smile. "I need some new clothes." She said.

"get something kinky. Something your lover boy might enjoy." She said with a saucy smile.

"he is not my lover boy." Gabriella said as she took off her apron and hung it on the hook.

"yet" Tina said as she brought the cup to her lips.

A blush came to her cheeks as she looked down and smiled. Grabbing her sweater she shrugged it on and grabbed her purse. "see you tomorrow Tina." She said as she made her way to the door.

"have fun." Tina called out as she stepped out into the cool air.

The mall was busy and Gabriella stared down at her French tip toes as she held a black lace teddy in her hands. _This would kind of call attention._

When she got to the nail salon Sharpay and kelsi were there which immediately meant talking to Taylor about troy was out of the question. Now they were in marshals looking at some clothes and talking about kelsi upcoming wedding.

"Lingerie?" Sharpay's voice was low as she yank the piece of lace cloth from her fingers "what is on that pretty little mind of yours?" she said fingering the material.

"I was just looking."

"with intent." She said motioning for Kelsi and Taylor. "girls someone is holding out on us." Sharpay said dangling the naughty laced fabric.

Kelsi gasps as she looked at Gabriella "how was it." She said.

"I didn't do anything." Gabriella said rolling her eyes "nothing happen."

"but something is going to happen isn't it." Sharpay said holding the fabric in front of Gabriella.

"you so need garters belts with that." Taylor said with a smile.

"and stockings" kelsi said excitedly

"with nice black heals." Sharpay said with a smile.

"whoa slow down next thing you know I'll be packing handcuffs." Gabriella said as she took the lace garment back.

"you into that kind of thing." Taylor said tilting her head to the left.

"Ryan is, he loves being handcuffed I thinks it the submissive control thing." Kelsi explained to Taylor. "I'm packing for something fun for the honeymoon." She smiled.

"ew" Sharpay said grossed out by that information about her brother. "so what's the story." She said folding her arms and looking back at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't know I just feel so unattractive and it's been so long since the last time I .." pausing she looked at the girls and raised her brows.

"had sex." Sharpay said for her.

Looking around the store for anyone over hearing them Gabriella nodded her head.

"are you thinking about troy." Kelsi said placing her hand on Gabriella shoulder.

"maybe I don't know" she sighed in defeat.

"well beat cupid with his own damn arrow." Taylor said with a smile. "your going to give him a do over."

"about time." Sharpay said.

"do you love him." Kelsi said with a sigh of hope.

"I never said that." Gabriella said. "I don't know how I feel."

"so what are you going to do." Taylor said.

Gabriella paused turning the situation around in her head. "Ignore it till it goes away."She said with a smile.

Sharpay let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "of course." She said turning around to walk away.

"we can help you out with the sexy feeling stuff" kelsi said. "you know I'd die for your hips right about now." She said looking down at her own.

"we can help you shop." Taylor said ignoring Sharpay.

"and talk about brides mate dresses." Kelsi said with a smile.

Gabriella felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she looked at the girls and began to protest "not any odd color like periwinkle or tickle me pink." She said.

"right, we have to match up with your flowers " Taylor nodded

"well I'm going with tans and whites." Kelsi said turning around and looking through the rack of lace bras

"a beach wedding?" Gabriella said.

"oh nothing like you and tony just a small indoors wedding with some hints of beach and ocean, Ryan and I find it very soothing and romantic."

"right and at least we know Ryan isn't already engage to some Blondie." Gabriella frowned and tucked a strand behind her ear Gabriella felt Taylor arm wrap around her shoulder as she followed the others quietly though the racks.


	18. Minnie!

When Gabriella got home she looked over at the pile of clothes and sighed a sigh of regret. "Great I got a closet only a hooker would love." She said folding her arms. She started to put the clothes away and with each item she thought about how it would look or what troy might think of it. "Those are bad thoughts_."_ She told herself and closed the closet door. Making sure her bedroom was clean she fished out her pajama bottoms and a big green t-shirt. Picking up her purse she placed it on the table and was about to disregard it until she remember what was in there.

Reaching into her purse she took out a small store bag filed with a vibrator and a box of condoms. _damn Sharpay and her insistent nature. _ Looking at the vibrator she thought about the many lonely nights in her past. _This is degrading. _placing the purple vibe into the bag she pulled out the condoms. Sharpay had gotten them and placed them in her hands. Told her she had two options next alone for all my life or sex with a partner multiple times.

Shaking her head she looked around at the mess and began to tie her hair up preparing herself for the house work. Tomorrow morning she had a job to get back to an a 3 hour class lecture to sit through coming home to this would not be something pleasant.

"being a millionaire right about now seems like a great dream to bad that's all it is." She said gathering her books and making a huge pile on her kitchen table. As she began to pick up dirty clothes and shift though neglected junk mail she began to hum to herself as she moved things around. As she was dumped a big pile of paper she never wanted to see again into a blue bag she glanced at a newspaper she forgotten about that had fallen under her coffee table. Picking it up she glanced at the front page.

"New York Knicks bid on Troy Bolton." She said in a whisper as she flipped the page down. Fear sliced through her nerves as she began to recall the first time she ever seen a headline like this. _so this is way he's here._

Sitting on the arm of her sofa she read through the article and learned about the million dollar contract that the Knicks were planning on giving Troy to be on the team. Looking though the article she read over the details. Contract is still in negotiation but the coach says times are promising. Slowly she felt her heart break a little bit as she folded the paper shut and stuffed it in the bag. _He's just going to leave again. _Fighting back a tear she shrugged a her shoulders and wiped her eyes. "doesn't matter" she told herself and tied the bag shut for recycling.

"I could care less if he was even breathing" she said plopping the bag aside the door. "coaching for now my ass." She said picking up the broom. Hearing her cell phone ring she began to look around the room in search as to where the phone might be. Hearing it from the bed room she walked over to the sound and found it on the dresser.

"hello" she said into the cell phone the number was unknown. Walking back into the other room she grabbed the broom.

"you know that dog in your coffee shop, in the flyer." She heard the voice on the other side and it sounded like troy.

"yes, is this Troy?"

"yes is this Gabriella?" he said in a what sounded like a smile.

"depends on what you want Bolton." She said sweeping the floor.

"well I think I may have found the dog." He said

"really." Gabriella paused and immediately looked for her keys and sweater. "where are you."

"open the door"

As soon as he said she heard a bark and spun around to face the door. _Shit, shit, shit._ Looking around the apartment she took a deep breath "just a moment." She said hanging up the phone. Running into the bathroom she looked in the mirror and winced. _You're hopeless. _Taking her hair down she wet her hands and shook them though her hair before flipping it back and shaking her head. Racing into her bedroom she pulled off her pants and got into some jeans then out of her top and into a bra and black tank top shoving the pjs in her closet she checked the mirror a last time and then calmly made her way to the door.

"Troy." She said then looked at the poor muddle dog in his arms. "Minnie!" she exclaimed. Grabbing the dog. Gabriella cooed the dog as she set her down on the table "oh poor baby." She said.

"troy go into the fridge and get some ham out she looks so starved." Indicating for troy to enter. "I have to wash dishes real fast so I can get her all washed up." She said petting the dog who was quivering in fear on her table.

"sure thing." Troy said tearing a piece of meat apart to feed the dog.

" we have to call Mr. Peterson, he is going to be so thrilled," picking up the phone she dialed the number as she finished the dishes. "where did you find her?"

"she was in the alley behind my apartment building I was throwing out the trash when I heard her barking and growling." Troy feed her little piece of ham and Minnie gobbled it up licking Troy's fingers afterwards. "Then I remember the sign I seen in your shop and when I seen her I knew she wasn't a street dog."

"well you are going to make a couple very happy." She said smiling back at him.

Hearing the sound of joyful tears from Mrs. Peterson made Gabriella heart swell as Mr. Peterson got the information he was on his way to go get the dog. Minnie who was now clean and wrapped in a towel had fallen asleep in Gabriella lap. Her hand gently petting the tiny animal as she sat on the couch with the tv on. Either Troy or Gabriella were watching It as she comforted the dog all he could was watch her.

"poor Minnie I hope she wasn't hurt or anything." Gabriella patted the dog calmly.

"no I think she was fine when I found her she wasn't hurt or anything she just looked scared and alone." He said leaning back on the couch.

"so did you get the place you wanted?" she asked him looking away from the dog and up at him.

"yes I did actually, however I'm still hammering out the details and cleaning it up.

"well that's good I mean it can't be easy to find a place around here." She said. "then again I'm sure money isn't as much of an object for you as it was for me." She glanced back at the bag by her door and frowned then held the dog closer.

"well I like your place its cozy and it reminds me of you." He said. "it's just for the life of me I don't know why you still have that chair." He said looking over at the brown cushioned chair.

Gabriella blushed as she looked over at the same chair. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it" she said looking down at Minnie. "it had to many memories." She said quietly.

Troy gave away a small smile as he looked at the chair and recalled some of his favorite memories that took place in that chair. "well I didn't expect you to keep it." He said.

"neither did I" she said looking at the same chair. Silence filled the room as they both linger on the unspoken memories they both knew took place in that chair.

"so do you need me to do anything?" he said rubbing his hands on his pants and trying to make the awkward moment pass faster.

Gabriella handed him the dog as she got up from her spot "just hold her for a while make sure she doesn't get loose." She said with a small smile.

Troy held the dog in his lap and watched Gabriella as swept up the last of a pile into a dust pan. Her apartment was small living room and kitchen in the same room with two doors off to the side were her bedroom and bathroom were. He watched as she put things away. His eyes immediately caught sight of a box sitting on the far right of her counter. A box of condoms sat besides a small shopping bag and Troy felt a flare of jealously rise in his chest. Who were those for?

Soon there was a knock on the door and Gabriella greeted an older man in his late sixties.

"Minnie?" the old man said as the dog scrambled up in Troy's lap.

Hearing the dog bark the old man smiled and made his way to the dog. "oh young man you just made my wife a very happy woman." He said picking up the dog. "and you" he said to the dog "you gave us all a big scare." Said the old man. Gabriella smiled as she leaned on the side of the couch and watch the old man hug the dog, so happy and quite.

"I found her in the alley behind my building." Troy said looking up at the man. "I recognized her from the photo in the café" he said.

"well you're a good man." said Mr. Peterson as he tuck the dog into his arm and held out a free hand to shake Troy's

"I told you we would find her." Gabriella let out a breath as the old man chuckled.

"that you did sweetheart, that you did." He began to walk towards the door "well I better be going before the misses starts to worry." He said.

As Gabriella saw him out Mr. Peterson smiled at her and gave her a wink then looked back at Troy. "don't let him get away now you hear." He whispered. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head "were just friends." She said back to the old man.

"just friends?" the man looked back to Troy who stood from his seat and folded the towel he had been using to hold the dog and placed it on the coffee table. Then he turned to Gabriella "you have a lot to learn child, take it from an old man the last thing he wants is to be a friend." Gabriella gave a small smile and gave the old man a kiss on cheek. "good night Mr. Peterson.

As soon as the old man was gone Gabriella closed the door and turned to look at Troy "thank you for finding the dog I know Minnie was missed." She said quietly.

"I figured, I mean, I wasn't sure what to do with her after I found her I just knew you probably would." Troy said with a shrug. There was a silence in the room as they both searched for something else to say. "I guess I better be going," Troy said in a lost for anything to say.

"yeah I've got more cleaning to do." She said quietly.

"I'll see you later then." Troy said making his way to the door with Gabriella following behind him.

"yeah I'll see you later then." She said, keeping her eyes away from Troy she opened the door and watched him pass by her. Eyes closed she let the scent of his cologne pass her nostrils. Before she could catch herself the words slipped from her lips. "I wish you didn't have to go."


	19. Me seduce Troy Bolton?

Troy felt his heart stop as he pause in the hallway and turned back around to face her. "I don't." he said in a low voice. "just say the word and I'll stay." He said walking closer to her.

For a moment there was silence and Gabriella opened her eyes to look into his and in her brown eyes he saw so much pain and sadness. But the emotion was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"we could order a pizza watch a movie or something." She said feeling the odd sensation to not be alone.

"yeah sounds fun." Troy said walking back to the apartment door.

"I hope you like pineapple on your pizza." She said shutting the door and smiling as he made a gagging noise.

"that's gross."

"its taste wonderful." She said.

"half pineapple half cheese." He said holding up his phone.

"fine but I get to pick the movie." She said making her way to the tv.

"oh lord." He said rolling his eyes and smirking as she went to her dvd rack. Stealing another glance at the counter as he dialed he looked at the box of condoms and then back at her taking a step closer he looked into the plastic bag and seen what looked like a vibrator. Raising an eye brow he moved away and placed the pizza order.

As they settled on to two different ends of the couch she tucked her feet underneath her and pressed the play button.

"what are we watching" he said kicking off his shoes.

"27 dresses." She said with a small smile. "it's my favorite movie."

"imagine that." He said giving her a smile in return. Once the pizza got there they ate and laughed and joked about the movie each time they got closer and closer until they were sitting side by side his arm propped on top of the couch and her sitting next to him with on leg tucked under her.

"why is this your favorite movie." He said looking down at her.

"it's funny and romantic and just almost relatable." She said looking at the screen as smiling as the character sang Benny and the jets on the bar top. "at least it's not runaway bride." She laughed.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes as she got a goofy smile on her face when the characters kissed. This is what he loved about her. Relaxing, laid back, sexy, funny, and goofy in the hopeless romantic short of way.

Lifting his finger to her chin he tilted her head upwards. "your incredible. Don't let any man ever make you feel or think otherwise." He said.

There was a catch in breath as they looked into each other's eyes slowly the noise from the television faded and all he could she was her brown eyes staring up at him. "brie … I" his voice was low and more husk then he expected and suddenly he felt himself moving closer to her their lips coming closer to each other.

Before either of them knew what was happening Troy's lips covered her own. His kiss seemed to be so soft and hungry at the same time and all she could do was melt into the kiss as she felt her stomach flutter. Slowly his lips edged their way between hers leaving her no choice but to accept him and allow him entrance, parting her lips she felt his tongue seek out her own. Her hands reached under his shirt letting her hands feel his skin and the heat radiating off of his body.

"I need you." She whispered. Troy's kisses were leading down her jaw line and to her neck. Her body pressed against the couch as his hands were on her eager to touch and explore. Leading her head back on to the couch she felt her eyes roll back in pleasure as she let out a small groan from his touch. _Why does he have to be so good at that? _

"just say the word." Troy said. "say you want me to and I will." He whispered into her ear as he began to nip at her earlobe.

"I…" tossed between desire and rationality Gabriella clenched his shirt in her hands. _You shouldn't be doing this, he can't be trusted, you're going to get hurt. _Feeling his tongue flick over her neck gently in a spot that was super sensitive all her thought faded and left me behind was only one thought. "I want you ."

"Your sure this is what you want?" he said getting a his hand firmly around her waist. _Are you trying to make me crazy?_ She thought as he stood up and then hoisted her up. Before she could say anything he lifted her his hand now cradling her ass as her legs wrapped around him.

"fuck me." she whimpered needing more of him. Silently she thanked Sharpay as she motioned him to counter. "Condom." She said in raspy voice. Setting her down on the table Troy turned and reached for the box.

"this makes me think you were planning to seduce me." He said opening the box and looking at her hungrily.

"me seduce Troy Bolton?" She said pulling him closer and covering his lips with her own.

"oh god your going to kill me." He said pulling out a condom. "I hope this table is study." He said placing the box down on the table.

"I want you." she whispered grabbing his shirt and pulling it off of him as he tugged at her shirt. Before they knew it Troy and Gabriella were naked in her kitchen kissing and allowing their hands to explore the others body.

Both of them needing and wanting the other Troy moved his hand down to her clitoris and began to rub her gently making her rock into his hands slowly. Inserting a finger inside her she threw her head back and let out a moan. After a few thrust neither of them could take no more rolling the condom over his cock he let out a breath as he positioned himself between her legs rubbing the tip of his cock against her as she let out a hiss.

Pushing his way inside her Gabriella closed her eyes and latched on to troy as he began to trust into her slowly building on his rhythm and increasing speed. Gabriella felt him deep inside her filling her completely in every way she needed. His hands held on to her firmly as she trembled in his hands his breath brushed her lips as he kept her mouth within kissing distance. Each thrust adding to the fire between them building upon the lust, need and want that had been brewing for the last week. Each pump into her body Troy fought to control himself and with each thrust Gabriella let out a sharp moan and ragged breath. Her legs wrapped around his thighs tightly pulling him in deeper, closer, adding more intensity to their passion.

"Troy I'm cuming don't stop." He drove into her faster and deeper as she began to tremble even more and then as she let out a gasp he could feel her contracting around him her muscles pulsing pulling him in and milking him for everything he had to offer. Then his own orgasm hit him as he combusted into what felt like a million pieces. He could their his voices as he moaned out her name and she moan out his .

The next morning she woke up with Troy a sleep beside her, his arm draped over her as she slept peacefully "oh my god." She whispered to herself lifting up the cover she glanced down at their naked bodies and instantly blushed as the thought from last night flooded through her. Images of her being on top of him behind her, above her, inside her. _Whatever I've been doing for the past twelve years was foreplay compared to this. _ A smiled spread on her face and she quietly snuck out of bed and into the shower.


	20. Just friends my ass

As she washed her hair she pondered over the many things she had to do that day. If only she could call in sick and play hokey she was sure the man sleeping her bed would have no complaint. Then again what was she going to do about the man in her bed. For a moment she paused as she let the soap run down her body under the streams of water. The sex was amazing better then she remembered, and Troy himself, she couldn't begin to list the flaws in him because surely but slowly there were none. Then again wasn't every relationship like this. every time she was happy she ended up unhappy. All the dates she went out on just as she thought there was hope for another date something came up or just before she was about to say I do something else would happen.

The New York Knicks. Letting out a small gasp she covered her mouth and shut her eyes. _ What have I done._ Something wasn't right, not only had this man broken her heart but he crushed her. Looking down at the water run down the drain she thought back to the past and how small and unimportant she felt. How chewed up and spit out she was when he told her that he was going to move on and leave her behind. It was happening all over again.

Could she really just forgive him for that and take him back without a second thought. Just forget that he ever made her cry herself to sleep at night and isolate herself from the rest of the world. _You never learn, you just keep falling into the same rut. He flashes a smile and you jump through the hoop of fire like a good little puppet._ She just spent the night in the arms of the most dangerous man in her world the man who she loved but couldn't trust. The man who had taken so much from her already and she wasn't sure she could give him anymore of herself. _Sex was not the only thing that mattered._ She thought

Turning off the shower she reached out of the tub for a towel. What was she going to do now it was to late to tell Troy she regretted it. Stepping out of the tub she took a deep breath and let the cold air wrap around her skin. she could never fully trust that he would stay around. Could she even trust that he would be there for her? And when did she ever need to relay on a man for anything in her life.

Surely men have gone in and out of her life but she managed to have a job a degree and life none of that needed a man to come in and take it all away.

"what have I done." She whispered.

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel Gabriella made her way across the room and into the closet pulling out certain items she could layer.

"am I dreaming or am I really in the bed of a beautiful woman naked and exhausted." Troy said rolling over and pushing himself up in his elbow. Shocked by the sudden sound Gabriella jumped as she spun around hitting the closet door.

"you're awake." She said looking at him and clutching her towel.

"that I am." He said pushing himself up and sitting up in the bed.

"I got to go to work and then to class, I'm really sorry but I have some things to do." She said in a monotone.

"that's understandable I have things and meeting today as well." He said pushing himself off the bed. The room was silent as Gabriella eyes wondered over Troy's naked body his muscles flexed with every move he made.

"What kind of meetings." She said turning around and setting her clothes aside then making her way over to the dresser.

"just some stuff about my interviews and statements that need to be made." He said "everyone wants a piece of the story." He said walking out of the room to get his clothes.

"what story Troy." She said.

"its basket ball related no big deal." He said coming back into the room.

"no why would be it never really was a big deal to me was it." She said slamming her draw shut.

"you don't regret last night? Do you?" Troy lifted his jeans over his boxers and began to buckle the buttons.

"what.." Gabriella said turning around. "regret?" shrugging her shoulder nervously "not at all" she lied.

"brie." He winced above a whisper yet only audible to her ears. Her attention was caught as he utter the familiar nick name one he had called her over and over again just last night. "12 years yet your still a bad liar." Quickly shrugging on his shirt he let it fall loosely down his torso and let his head fall back placing his hands on his hips.

"I have to get dressed." She said feeling the pit of her stomach tighten. The room was silent and Troy just stared over at her blankly and frustrated.

"what just happen?" he said looking at her and then at the bed.

"what just happened is that you answered my question." She said in a low voice as she held the towel in front of her to her chest.

Letting out a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the bed then at her. "brie what happ-"

"please don't call me that right now." She said crossing both her arms over her chest. There was another moment of silence and then Troy let his hands fall to his side.

"what happened?"

"when were you going to tell me about the Knicks troy." She said her wet hair dripping around her face.

"what about them nothing is official and don't want to risk it." He said.

"risk what? Being honest. Missing out on a chance to get laid. On what troy?" she said sternly. Looking down at the bed.

"no, no, no that's not it, not at all I just .. I'm not taking the deal I'm fine with the job coaching br- Gabriella I just didn't want to mess things up between us like last time." He said.

"the reason we fought the last time was because you were honest with me troy." She said. Her voice getting louder. "get out!"

Walking past him to the front door she held it open and waited for him to come up to her "wait" he said leaning down and kisses her their body's melting before she regains thought and pushes him away. "no"

"you can't tell me you don't feel that." He said stumbling back into the hallway.

"yes I feel it troy but unlike you I know that feeling is nothing but trouble." She let out a sigh "there was a time I thought I was a blessed to be loved by you then those blessing turn to regret from all the things you put me though and I'm not doing this again." With that she closed the door.

Once he was gone the wind forced itself out of her lungs and all she could do was sink to the floor. _Why did I do that. _Letting a tear fall down her face Gabriella stared down at the floor not sure what she was going to do or what she wanted.

The rest of her day felt so long and all she could do was think of Troy. About last night or this morning. She didn't even know which was worst the fact that she had sex with him or the fact that she regretted it so much right now. _Just friends my ass. _


	21. Cave man with a club

Troy leaned on the door way staring out into the gym as the boys ran drills. Focused he took notes on the players marking down who needed what coaching and who was already a good shot. Chad came up from behind and nudge Troy with his elbow.

"dude Taylor wants dibs on decorating your place man" he said spinning the basket ball on his finger. "she said she need to get in there and check out the vibes."

Troy chuckled and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I've been cleaning out the place and scrubbing it down." He said looking back out at the boys.

"well I know she really wants to work on it she said it might a good thing for her business because your well known." Chad balanced the ball on his finger as he looked over at Troy. "phone has been ringing off the hook since you started working here."

"I'm just laying low for a while, tell you what you bring Taylor over and let her decorate then when I'm more settled in I'll host and interview in home and make sure there are pictures" he said "it will be my first new York interview."

"dude." Chad let the ball drop as he looked at Troy with both eyes wide. "she is going to flip."

"it's the least I can do she gave me room and bored when I didn't have it." Troy pushed himself off the door frame and walked into the office placing his clipboard and pen on his desk. Chad followed and put his ball down on top of his own desk and leaned on the side.

"so dare I ask about you and Gabriella?" Chad said with a smile.

"yeah if you want to talk about disaster." Troy said flopping down into his chair.

Chad's shoulders dropped as he furrowed his brow. "what happen I thought things were going fine, you were talking about marriage and everything?"

Just then a boy walked into the office and stood in the door way looking at both Chad and Troy. "coach can I get the pass to the bathroom I got to go real bad man."

"sure thing teddy" Chad smiled and leaned across his desk for the hall pass nerf ball. "catch" he said passing it to the boy.

When the boy caught he thanked Chad and hustled his way out the gym.

"so what happened?" Chad said looking back at Troy who had gone back to looking at his notes.

"we slept together and now she regrets it." He said turning in his seat to looked at Chad, whose jaw dropped as his eyes widen.

"wow."

"I haven't heard from her in two days she keeps avoiding me and the one time I did get through she was on her way to class and couldn't talk." Troy sighed and looked at the desk "hell I think she even picked up by accident."

"really" Chad folded his arms over his chest and leaned back more. "so now what?"

"well for a start I'm going to go get a coffee after work. I know just the place." Troy said leaning back in his chair. "she can't avoid me forever and I'm not about to let her either."

"dude what is it about her that has you so …so … hooked?" he said lifting one arm up to indicate a hook.

"she is the one, I was stupid before but I learn my lesson and I'm ready." Troy said confidently.

"Dude" Chad let both his arms drop. "it doesn't matter if you're ready. She was ready 12 years ago and it didn't matter to you." Chad said. "Troy, the girl has been in one horrible relationship after the other nonstop. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want the same things you do."

Troy was silent for a moment "we meant to be together I feel it whenever I'm near her, the urge to protect her, please her, make her smile." Troy slid a hand through his hair. "she makes my stomach flip and my palm sweaty, and I know I have that affect on her as well."

"well then you have to understand that she may not be on this full speed ahead plan that you're so fixated on, we don't live in caves anymore and you whole approach screams cave man with a club." Chad said looking down at him.

"well I don't know what to do" Troy leaned forward on his desk. "I can't stop thinking about her she was just more than a memory to me I came here because I wanted her back." Troy said picking up his pen and twirling it in his fingers.

"I understand that man." Chad said looking down at him.

" You don't understand" Troy responded in a low voice. "not only was I thinking of her day in and day out but she was in my dreams and do you have any idea how it feels to dread going to sleep at night because I knew she was waiting for me the moment I shut my eyes and then I'd wake up alone."

"hey I know, I'm in love too you know." Chad said with a smile. "there was a time Taylor wouldn't even look at me" he said.

Both men chuckled and paused when ted came back into the room and gave Chad the pass back. For a moment Chad stared out into the gym full of teenage boys listening to the sounds of baskets and snickers on the gym floor with the mumbles of playful teasing or jokes made in passing.

"I not saying you're wrong or that you should let it go I'm just saying slow down and give her time." Chad said turning back around to face Troy.

"how did you ever get so wise." Troy chuckled as he looked over at Chad.

"work here long enough you learn how to give advice and I guess it comes with the realization that I'm going to be a dad." He said laughing to himself a bit.


	22. Hello Mr Peterson

Carlos handed Gabriella the toasted bagel as he wiped the counter off. Taking it from him she gave it to the costumer. Once the costumer was served they walked over to a small table and pulled out the paper. Gabriella looked over at Carlos as he pulled out a stool from the back room and brought it up to the counter. Carlos was a Puerto Rican with a ear piercing and attitude of a street kid from the wrong side of the town trying to earn some extra cash. All in all he had a cute clear face but his body was still that of growing boy and Gabriella normally didn't mind working with him but she tonight she found herself annoyed.

"so how is school going" Carlos said flipping open his magazine.

"it going alright almost done with this semester." She said cleaning out the coffee maker.

"that's good when do you get the degree." He asked looking up.

" this year if I can get in two extra class but I think I might just wait till next year." She said wiping the coffee maker down.

"then what, world hunger?" he said in a smart ass kind of way.

"why settle I was thinking I could solve world peace." She said walking around him with the basket to buss tables.

"yea and I can president some day." He said looking back down at the magazine.

The rest of the evening was about the same as she did most of the work and Carlos sat in his stool reading that stupid magazine. _I can't believe he gets paid for this. _Thinking about the last three days Gabriella thought about her conversation with Taylor and Sharpay and how they both were thrilled about the fact that she had, had great sex. Taylor had told her to take it slow Sharpay said to keep having sex and experimenting. Gabriella just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The girls could only think about the romantic idea of Troy as some prince charming made especially for her but everyone seemed to miss the point about her not wanting to risk the pain of a broken heart.

All she knew was she couldn't bring herself to talk to Troy at all and had been avoiding him at all cost rejecting his phone calls deleting her voicemails and just trying to get over the fact that despite her head telling her to stay away from him her heart missed him and wanted to be with him. It was like her body was split into two different people. One who wanted to be with troy one that wanted him to leave her alone. _Great I'm back at square one._ On the one hand sleeping with troy and just enjoying herself had its appeal but it would only be so long before someone wanted more out of the relationship and when that happen would she be able to deliver. Or would he leave, change his mind. How could she even give herself to someone if she was constantly afraid they would leave her. Gabriella was cleaning the back room when Carlos peeked in and cleared his throat.

"yes carlos?" she asked wiping her hand on her apron.

"Mr. Peterson is here and he is asking for you." Carlos said.

"thanks Carlos" she said walking towards him.

"see if you can move those boxes to the trash and restock the selves" she said.

"yes maim." He said making his way through the mess and to where she was creating a pile of trash.

Coming out from the back room she looks at Mr. Peterson and smiles. "hello Mr. Peterson." The old man smiled as he held up the bread basket.

"my wife baked you and your boyfriend cookies." He said with a smile.

"oh thank you, but Troy isn't my boyfriend." She said giving a small frown and stepping up to the counter to get a good look at the cookies. Frowning she thought about the dog and how Troy brought Minnie back to her family.

"what is troubling you sweetheart." He said placing a hand on hers for comfort. Gabriella thought about the pros and cons of telling him.

"I did something really stupid and messed up everything." She said looking into his kind old eyes.

"you know sweetheart things aren't always as bad as they seem" he said rubbing her hand. "come on have a seat with me.

Walking around the counter she followed the old man to a small table by the window and she sat down across from Mr. Peterson "now whats wrong?" he said.

"I just feel so wrong and I don't know how I'm suppose to trust anyone anymore if I can't even rely on my own right from wrong." She said letting her shoulders fall as she looked out the window into the setting sun.

"sweetheart haven't you ever stopped to think that maybe when it comes to matters of the heart there is no right or wrong" she looked back at him and sighed.

"but there has to be some sense of right or wrong it natural two people can't-"

"that's were your wrong" he said cutting her off. "your heart will always desire things that it can and can't have just because your heart won't do what your mind tells it doesn't mean it's right or wrong. What it means is that you have to rely on your instincts and feelings."

"I don't have instincts." She said "and I don't know how I feel." She added.

"or you know how you feel and you just don't want to admit it." He said with a smile. "do you remember what I told you about finding love and not giving up."

Gabriella nodded and looked down at the table.

"you remind me of my daughter so much." He said "I miss her terribly." He said looking down at her hand. "I hope your figure out what is causing you pain."

"I do to." She said.


	23. You came for her

Walking into the house Taylor mouth dropped and she began to jump up and down.

"hey hey, watch it now I can't have you pushing that baby just yet." Troy said closing the door behind them.

"troy this place is huge." She said "I can't express enough how grateful I am about being able to do this or that my work will be the backdrop behind an interview on television." She said looking around the room.

"its just a flat" troy smiled as he leaned on the wall.

"to you, now it's just a flat, but I am going to transform this into a home." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"just no pink lace or other feminine qualities remember that I have a reputation to protect." He said

"troy" she said spinning around and smiling her belly even more noticeable under her yellow polka dotted mo "don't you trust me" she smiled.

"oh I trust you… I just know you." He said leading her into the dining room. Taylor let out a gasp and stared at troy though deviled eyes.

"it's so wide and open, I feel like an earthy kind of blue and badge color scheme."

"well just remember I have three bedrooms one is mine one is a study and one is a guest bedroom." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets it had been three weeks since he seen Gabriella she refused to wait on him in the café and normally wasn't there anyway. She had even ignored his calls and he felt horrible.

"right so we are going to need a full size bed in the guest room and book shelves in the study, I'm think bold forest green and wood floors with lot of dark oak." She said looking at the smaller size room.

Troy looked at the room and smiled as he noticed Taylor look down at the desk and paper work laid out.

"is this the contract for the Knicks." She said calmly.

"yes it is, but I'm not going to sign it." He said.

"why from what chad says its worthy more than the last one." She said walking out of the room.

"despite everyone assumptions I rather just be coaching" he said looking down the hallway.

"I see." She said walking over to the other bedroom.

"I have a four poster bed I consider it a beauty so I was hoping you could do something with that." He said turning away from her and walking to the window.

"I'm so overwhelmed I have a lot to do to get this place in order just wait." She said looking at troy as he stood by the window looking down.

"Taylor would you mind if I asked you a question." He said.

"hit me with your best shot." She said walking over to the window and admiring the view.

Troy lets out a small smile and looks at Taylor "how is she, I know you must have talked to her by now." He said not need to imply as to who he was asking about.

Taylor paused and leaned on the wall next to the window. "she is confused troy." She said silently.

"could you tell I miss her smile." He paused and looked back out the window. "or that I just love her."

"I could but she doesn't want to hear anything to do with you." She said looking at him.

"you think she'll ever return my calls." He said "I mean I can't be blamed over and over for something I did 12 years ago can i." he asked.

"its hard to say." She said walking over to the chair at the dining room table. "why on earth did you wait 12 years troy." She said sitting down. "if you missed her so much why not come for her sooner." She said.

There was silence and then troy turned around. "I did." He said walking toward the study.

"what?" she said bewildered.

Coming back from the room he held a small box. "I've never told anyone this but when I came this way for your wedding I brought a ring and I was going to tell how much I missed her." He said opening the box to display the diamond ring. "but when I got here she was already engaged to William."

"oh Troy" she said holding a hand up to her heart.

"she looked happy. I figure she would be better off and I should just let be." He chuckled then sat down in a chair next to Taylor. "they say if you love something set it free right."

"you came for her." She said with a smile.

"yes and I messed up so bad I don't even know how I let her go before."

"that wasn't your fault troy, you were growing apart it was something you couldn't stop. Your career was taking off she was going to college."

"I was trying to make my parents happy, trying to just figure everything out but it all just went so fast." He said closing the box and setting it down.

"we were all confused and scared." She said placing a hand on his own.

"I feel like idiot." He said rubbing a hand over his face. "just when I think I'm doing something right I'm faced with ten different things I did wrong."

"you just have really bad timing is all." She said. "at least she is single."

Troy let out a laugh then he frowned. "what am I going to do."

"she misses you. She really does" Taylor said. "she's just had her heart broken so many times that she doesn't know what to think."


	24. Quit the bullshit Gabriella

Looking at the wedding invitation she felt the urge to scream. These little cards were evil and designed to make single women want to kill themselves. Why did she just have to be so stupid man after man, and what ever happen to the no do over rule. Gabriella looked in the mirror at her cream colored gown. Another brides mate, never the bride. It seemed cruel she thought as she remember the stuffed little monkey she found sitting on dresser this morning. Why didn't she trust him, why couldn't she bring herself to forgive and forget. _ Your pride, dignity, and maybe because the moment he is back in the spot light you're just going to fade away and become nothing. _It was then that she noticed kelsi was talking to her and admiring the gown.

"did you like the invitations" kelsi repeated holding up the cream piece of paper that suppose to match Gabriella's dress.

"the invitation is beautiful." Gabriella said to kelsi.

"thank you I wanted them to be classic but tasteful and Taylor put together the color palette." Kelsi glanced up at Gabriella as she stood in her bride maid's gown.

"your wedding dress come out okay." Gabriella said looking down at kelsi and smiling.

"it was wonderful. That guy is a genius." Stepping back she looked over the gown. "turn around." she said.

Spinning slowly she caught sight of Sharpay coming out of the dressing room and walking over to kelsi in a huff. "there is a bow on my ass." She said, Causing Gabriella to giggle.

" when I got married I made you all where pink short sun dresses and your trying to fade me out with this cream,…. butt bow dress." She said as kelsi laughed.

"glad this is funny to you." Sharpay said looking the mirror. "I'm cutting it." She said reaching for the scissors.

"Sharpay." Kelsi said placing both hands on her hips. "you can't do that you'll ruin it."

"I'll be making an improvement." She said holding the scissors behind her.

Just then Taylor walked out of the dressing room looking wonderful in her gown that was shaped to drape over her belly.

"is the wedding really just a week away." She said standing on the stool.

Just then Sharpay sniped the bow and put it into kelsi hands as she stood on the stool.

"great now they have a but bow and you don't" kelsi said.

Stepping down from the stool Sharpay grabbed the scissors and sniped Taylors and Gabriella's "not a problem anymore." She said dropping the bows to the floor.

"your evil." Kelsi said looking at the dresses now without the butt bow and taking in their appearance.

"they look better." Taylor said looking at her rear in the mirror. "in my opinion." She said.

"yeah." Gabriella said looking down at the floor thinking once more about troy.

"someone on the brain." Taylor said leaning over and nudging Gabriella on the arm.

"no one worth the time anyway." She said looking down at the dress and shifting it around her feet. "do you think we might be able to hem this up a bit I always have a fear of stepping on my dress." She said looking down at kelsi.

"so your still as stubborn as a mule." Sharpay said adjusting her bust area.

"I am not I just don't see why I should be wasting my time visiting with fantasies that are old and stupid." She said stepping down from the stool.

Kelsi motioned for one of the tailors to come into the room and directed one of them to hem up Gabriella's dress. And to re-attach the bows.

"you can kill me in this dress but that bow is not going over my ass." Sharpay said looking at the tailor with glaring eyes.

"fine no bows." Kelsi said looking in the mirror at Gabriella face. "if he makes you happy I don't see why your avoiding him it's just making you miserable."

"because I don't want him to be unhappy." She said quietly.

"why would he be unhappy?" Taylor asked wobbling over to a bench to sit.

"because if he really wants to play for the Knicks this is his chance, and I don't want to be the reason he doesn't do it." She said looking down at the lady hemming up her dress with safety pins.

"he really doesn't want the contract. He said so himself." Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"well obviously he is still thinking it over because he hasn't turned them down yet." She said "until then he just thinks I'm here to occupy his time."

"no he is waiting until I am done decorating his flat until he schedules the interview that makes it official." Taylor said looking at the rest of the girls and then down at her belly. "he actually really good with the kids, Chad said he really thinks this is Troy's calling plus it's the only time he ever smiles now a days."

"I'm not going down that alley again. No do over's I broke the rule once and I'm not doing it again." She said letting her hands fall to their sides.

"but you're in love" kelsi said as she smiled and gave herself a hug. "you guys are like Cinderella or something."

"oh please." Sharpay said stepping off her stool and walking over to the mirror. "quit the bullshit Gabriella."

"what-"

"your just scared." She said cutting Gabriella off. "seven different men have approached you about marriage, each one was fucked up and granted I understand how much it might hurt but wake up because troy who is approaching you now isn't one of them." Grabbing Gabriella by the shoulder she turned her around to face her. "you talk about dreams and reasons. Please." She said leaning back a little as she looked towards the rest of the girls. "each one of us is in a happy relationship nothing has happened. Chad isn't going to have an affair, zeke isn't going to take my money and Ryan isn't making up blue prints for their future." She said pointing to kelsi.

Gabriella looked away then back at the mirror tears welling in her eyes.

"Sharpay" Taylor said softly.

"no this is serious." She said bringing a hand to her hip. " you said you felt broken, that there was something wrong with you." Rolling her eyes she continued "you didn't feel sexy." She exclaimed.

"okay you made your point." Kelsi said in hushed tone.

"your just terrified that if you admit you're in love with him or that you were happy then maybe fate will rear his ugly head and prove you wrong and make a fool outta you." She paused. "but love does that it makes a fool out of everyone and there is no way to know that he won't break your heart but you have to at least give it a shot." Her voice lowered and she took Gabriella's hand. " I grantee it if you let another 12 years go by your going to hate yourself. Your going to be old, alone, and miserable, or worst married to someone who treats you like crap." Sharpay took a deep breath and looked in the mirror at Gabriella.

"I have a paper to proof read and some things to look over" looking down at the lady still silently pinning her dress she nodded her head. "Surly you have the right height and don't need me any further." The lady nodded and Gabriella walked back into the fitting room to change.

Leaving Kelsi and Taylor in amazed silence. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest. "she had to hear it."

"I agree." Said Taylor looking down at the floor.


	25. 12 years wasted

Kelsi laughed as she heard the clinking of the glasses and looked over at Ryan who laughed as well. "gotta give the people what they want." He said leaning over to give her a kiss.

Taylor smiled and looked over at Gabriella who had smile on her lips as well. The seating arrangement had been designed beautifully with zeke in-between Sharpay and troy with Chad and Taylor between Sharpay and Gabriella. Leaving the two sitting side by side. The entire even had gone with Troy and Gabriella not speaking. The mood was kept light and simple and dinner was just coming to an end.

The music streamed through the speaker and the waiting staff was coming around with ice cream.

"it's all so beautiful." Taylor said placing a hand on Gabriella's.

Looking around she smiled at all the creams and whites and nodded in agreement. "so much better than any of my themes." Shrugging she looked back up at kelsi who was glowing. "then again all the rat bastards I dated never got this far."

The girls let out a small giggle as she leaned to the side to allow the waitress to take her plate. Jumping slightly when she brushed Troy who was sitting next to her the how night. Silently she hope she could escape once the dancing started. While Sharpay had hit the nail on the head with a hammer she wasn't ready to admit to anything.

'ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce the bride and groom Mr. and Mrs. Evans " a spotlight shone down on the couple and the DJ smiled and the lights dimmed. "I'd like for these two love birds to come out onto the dance floor and show us what real love looks like as they embark on their first dance together as husband and wife." The room was silent and Gabriella felt a tearing rolling down her cheek as kelsi glided on to dance floor a image of elegance, peaceful and happy. Smiling back at her husband how took her hand and slowly began to sway to the music.

_**Its late in the evening, Shes wondering what clothes to wear, She puts on her make up**_

The spotlight fades a little dimmer and Ryan sings along to the music caressing the words into her ears. "and I say yes, you look wonderful tonight."

Troy get up from his seat and wonders leaving Gabriella feeling cold and she shrugs placing a hand on top of Taylors and they smile teary eyed at Kelsi who was positively breath taking as she listen to Ryan serenade her.

_**I feel wonderful, Because I see the love light in your eyes, And the wonder of it all, Is that you just dont realize, How much I love you.**_

Sighing inwardly Gabriella thinks about the past month and all that has taken place. The song came to an end and suddenly Ryan's voice comes over the mic.

"good evening family and friends." Pausing he waves around the room and then towards Gabriella's table. "this next song is one decated not only to my bride but to our friends who have helps us on this journey and to the smiles and joys that lay ahead of us." Every one began to clap. "I would like to ask my friends to bring their beautiful better halves to the dance floor and share the love shining down on all of us tonight."

The music started and zeke rose taking Sharpay by the hand and leading her to the dance floor followed by Taylor and Chad. All three couples looking completely in love and happy holding each other close leaving Gabriella alone at the table fiddling with a napkin. Feeling the pain strike her heart once more as she recalled Sharpay's words.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold,I will feel a glow just thinking of you And the way you look tonight.**_

"can I have this dance." A voice said holding an extended hand in front of her. Looking up she looked into the piercing blue eyes that smiled down at her. "you can't avoid me forever." He said.

"that's a matter of opinion."

"dance with me." Reaching his hand down further she took it and he pulled her from the seat and lead her to the dance floor.

_**With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fears apart, And that laugh that, wrinkles your nose, Touches my foolish heart.**_

His left hand rested on her hip as his right held her hand leading her to the sway. "see this isn't so bad"

"why did you come here?" she said silently.

"it's a wedding." He said hold her out and spinning her slowly and pulling her back. "I know the bride and groom. Don't you?" he smiled.

"no" she said looking up at him. "why did you come to new York. Why now after twelve years?"

"you" he said with a warming smile that made her knees shake. "I couldn't live another day without you."

_**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change, Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you.**_

"you spent twelve years without me."

"and every day was miserable." He said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Its not fair" she pauses looking down at his chest. "You broke my heart you have no right to come and claim it now."

"I'm sorry" he said bringing her closer.

"I don't know if sorry can fix that, I don't know of it can fix anything 13 years ago you proposed to me, I thought that was it, you were suppose to be my happily ever after. And we crumbled."

"we were different people," he lead her into another spin and brings her back to him "different times."

"now 12 years later, seven proposals, countless heart breaks" she looks away from his eyes unable to focus "now you want me to do again just jump into it." She said swaying along with him to the rhythm.

"Fate is bringing us together, how do you not see that?"

"Enlighten me Troy."

"after you left I felt like a jerk, when I came out for Chad's wedding I was hoping to run into you my career was settled and I missed you so much." He paused staring down at her. "but when I got here you were engage to someone else."

"William." She whispered.

"you looked so happy. I chickened out thought you would be better off and I tried to let go but I couldn't despite the creepy parts Rebecca reminded me of you. And I thought maybe I could live with someone like you, but it wasn't enough I didn't want someone like you I wanted you." He said.

"that's not fate" she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"oh yeah," he paused swallowing again. "The first day I walked into the café and seen your book. Running into you at the bar. Finding Minnie." He said "those things brought us together." Spinning her again and bringing her back this time his front pressed against her back.

"I have a confession of my own." She said looking up at him "it nearly killed me at the wedding, seeing you again. I kept hoping you would talk to me or do something." She said.

"I felt so stupid when I was sitting there at the table alone watching you dance with him." He said.

"The whole time I wished I was dancing with you." She said turning in his arms and placing her hands behind his neck.

"12 years wasted." Looking out into the dance floor and seeing more couples dancing he looked down at her and smiled. "I don't want to waste another."

"me either." Smiling at each other their hearts booming as they see the happiness in the eyes of the one they love.

"I don't care if we just date or just live together hell right now I settle for being your friend again." He said his hands wrapping around her waist a bit tighter.

"seven proposals later and the guy I fall for is the one that started it all." Shaking her head she looks down at the floor. Troy smiles as he hears a small giggle escape her lips as she looks back up at him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but." Pausing she smiled up at him and took a deep breath. "marry me?" she smiled

Troy heart leaped into his throat and his feet stopped as he held her in his arms. "it would be an honor to marry you." he answered. Filled with excitement he brought her close and covered her lips with his own. The two kiss passionately their hearts swelling with the love they had for each other.

Pulling apart they smiled and laughed as they heard the cheering of their friends who were standing nearby smiling and clapping. A blush covered their cheeks and Troy leaned forward and dipped Gabriella for kiss to woo the crowd. When he brought her back up she was beat red and all smiles.

"hey does this make me number one or eight on your list of proposals?" he asked one hand around her waist.

"shut up." She said hitting him playfully on the chest.


	26. Two Years Later

Two Years Later.

"Troy she wants to paint my walls orange." Gabriella said pulling on his arm. "I don't think so." Her eyes were wide as she looked at him pleading for help.

"Taylor what if we just stick to something soothing." He said rubbing the back of his neck "I'm mean this is a café and it's called brie's " he said holding up a hand.

"what about bright green" she said looking at the blank walls. Her body was slim but her belly was forming yet another small bump and she continued to sketch on her note pad.

Gabriella buried her face into her husband's arm and took a deep breath.

"what about a soft blue." He said looking at Taylor.

"oh that is so romantic." She sighed. "like her bouquet on your wedding day." She said smiling softly "I think your on to something." She smiled and began re working another sheet of paper.

"thank you." Gabriella whispered into troy's ear.

"it was nothing." He said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "you make the doctor appointment yet." He said reaching in his pocket for his keys.

"no I'm waiting another week or so I think it might be the stress." She said folding her arms.

"or you could be expecting" he said. "Your three weeks late" he smiled.

"well I don't wanna get my hopes up." She smirked "but I'll make the appointment for tomorrow." She said.

"good because inquiring minds want to know." He said with a wink. "I'll be home a little late I have to run drills with some of the boys after classes. I promised." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "you can handle it from here right." He asked taking her and bringing it to his lips.

"yeah I can handle it. Just a few more weeks and this place will be open for business." She said with a smile.

"can't wait." He called back as he made his way to the door.

Once he was gone Gabriella turned around and looked at the little girl playing with a doll as she sat on the floor quietly.

"and how are you doing precious." She said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"good" said the little girl as Taylor turned around and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again." Taylor said reaching for her diaper bag and her file holder. "Chad wants a boy so badly." She said reaching for Monique. "come on baby." The little attached her self to Taylor and Taylor made her way to the door. "I'll get the plans to you tomorrow I got to go meet up with another client I'll see you then." She said walking out the door, Leaving Gabriella in silence.

Placing a hand over her own stomach she smiled and looked around her new place. She picked the name brie because it was what troy called her and what she felt was loving and warm. Looking at the white walls she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was her fairy tale. Her happily ever after opening up her own café, married to the man of her dreams a baby on the cross her fingers. She leaned on the counter and took it all in.


End file.
